Sounds Like a Plan
by Quipster
Summary: Sequel to The Passed is Past...a bunch of girls decide Spot has gotten just a bit too cocky and come up with a plan to teach him a lesson...
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a couple weeks since Molly and Bitter had reached their 'understanding' (if you could call it that) but things had been running pretty smoothly at the Brooklyn Lodging House. The fighting had dwindled (however, not disappeared) and everyone was pretty much getting along. One night, a bunch of the Brooklyn girls had decided they were going to have a night out on the town but were unprepared for the unfortunate turn of events that was about to ensue.

"When do we get to go have fun, Molly?" Tunes asked, finishing off her drink. 

Molly rolled her eyes. "When I get off work, fer da last time! I only have ta stay until Katie gets here to take my place," she said refilling Tunes glass. "I don't even get why yer complainin'. It's not like you have ta work. All yer doin' is sittin' 'round drinkin' free beer," she replied agitated. It had been a long day full of drunk men and they whiny girl friends. Not to mention, her shift was supposed to have ended over half an hour ago and she was anxious to go out and have fun with her friends.

Tunes and the other girls grumbled a little but didn't refuse the beer they were being offered.

Molly hurried around behind the bar, filling drinks and flirting with the male customers. After about ten minutes Katie sauntered in.

"It's about fucking time, Katie," Molly growled. She walked from behind of the bar, exclaiming, "Freedom finally!"

"I don't even understand why ya keep dis job. Jest be a newsie like da rest a us!" Black Rose suggested.

"No way! I am not goin' ta get up early every mornin' just ta work all day. I make more in an hour than you guys make in a day," Molly explained.

"At least ya'd have a little respect," Bitter reproved. It had been a couple weeks since they had decided to be civil but they still argued frequently.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Respect is highly overrated."

Now it was Bitter's turn to roll her eyes. "Are we gunna go? I told a couple a da guys we would meet dem ovah at da bar."

"I don't undahstand why everyone couldn't jest meet here," Molly complained.

"You know why we can't meet here. Cause I really don't wanna run inta Spot while I'm doin' somethin' I shouldn't be doing," Bitter responded.

"Well, maybe you should break up with the certain someone dat you shouldn't be doin, or break up with Spot and be allowed ta do da oddah certain someone," Molly lectured.

"Look, I don't really need dis again. 'Sides, you aren't exactly one ta lecture me," Bitter pointed out. "It's not like you got da best track record wid guys!"

"Yeah but I ain't nevah cheated on anyone. All da guys I get wid know dey aren't da only one," Molly countered.

"Jest stay way from Cards. He's mine," Wish reminded her quickly.

"Hmm…dat ain't what he was sayin' last night…oh, damn it! I wasn't suppose ta tell ya…" Molly joked.

Wish hit her playfully, but hard, letting her know that she meant business.

"Jesus, Wish! Yer really gettin' serious 'bout dat boy!" Bitter observed. "Nevah did I think I'd see da day. Wish actually is happy wid one guy!"

"Hey, ya don't undahstand. So don't give me dat. If ya evah got him inta bed den ya would undahstand," Wish defended herself.

"What makes ya think I haven't?" Bitter asked mischievously.

"Oh shut up. C'mon lets go." Wish demanded, tired of the conversation.

The rest of the girls agreed and started walking out. Molly stopped when she noticed JB walk in. "Hey, can you guys hang on fer a minute?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Wheah are ya goin'?" Tunes asked. "I wanna get ovah ta Jimmy's. It's bettah den dis place…an' Carrots is waitin' fer me!"

"Wheah do ya think I'm goin? I jest wanna talk ta JB. Jest give me a couple minutes," she said smiling evilly.

The other girls rolled their eyes and sat back down.

"Molly, ya got five minutes an' den we're draggin' ya outta heah," Bitter warned.

"Dat will be plenty a time," Molly assured her.

She then walked up to JB with a half smile. "Hey JB. How's it goin'?"

"Hey, Molly. It's goin' all right. I didn't know ya were workin' heah ta night," JB said.

"Actually, I jest got off. Why? Are ya tryin' ta avoid me?" she asked.

"Nah, it's jest a nice surprise."

"Good," Molly said. Then she leaned forward, exposing more cleavage than before in her low-cut dark red dress, and whispered, "'Cause I would hate it if ya were avoidin' me."

JB smiled nervously. "Ya don't have ta worry 'bout dat. So, what are ya doin' tanight?"

"I'm goin' out wid da goils. But, I got an extra five minutes…an' I'se had a hard day," Molly told him.

"Well, is der any way I can make it bettah fer ya?"

"I'm glad ya asked," she said. Molly promptly sat on his lap and kissed him forcefully. "Ya shoah ya wanna help?"

"Uh…yeah…okay" he stammered a little shocked. He wasn't shocked so much at her behavior, but because she wasn't usually this blunt. She usually was one to play all sorts of mind games until she had him so confused that he couldn't remember what he wanted from her anymore.

"Good," she stated before kissing him again. When he tried to deepened the kiss she pulled away playfully. Then she slipped her hands into his shirt and let them roam over his chest and stomach while she leaned back in to kiss him. She let him deepen the kiss this time and moaned happily when she felt him run his hands up her legs, under her skirt. Just as he was reaching her upper leg Molly was jerked backwards.

"C'mon," Bitter said, yanking her by the arm.

Molly looked disappointed but got off. "Fine. A deal is a deal," she agreed.

"Wait. But…what?" JB asked, shocked.

"Sorry, JB. Thanks fer helpin' me out, though!" Molly said walking away with a wave. "You should stop by heah more often.."

"But…but…" JB protested but his attempts were futile since she was already out the door.

Outside the girls were laughing. "Did ya see his face? It was priceless," Tunes commended.

"Ya know, Molly, some time this is all going to come back an' bite ya in da ass. Da guys are prolly gettin' tried a ya playin' wid dem all da time," Bitter pointed out. 

"Like you can lecture me on that? Look what you'he doin' ta Spot. At least I don't play 'round wid people dat don't know what's goin' on," Molly pointed out.

Earlier that week Bitter had been caught fooling around with her "friend", Soul. Spot, her boyfriend of a year, was hurt and furious.

Bitter smirked. "Guess not…"

The girls made there way to the bar laughing and joking around. They entered and surveyed the room, noting the regulars and who they knew there.

"Hey girls. I was thinkin' ya'd show up tanight," the man behind the bar greeted.

"Hey, how's yer night goin'?" Black Rose asked. All the girls had become good friends with the owner of their patronized bar.

"I've had worse."

"Hey, ya seen da boys?" Wish asked, looking around.

"Der's some in da back, playin' cards. I think dat Soul, Cards, an' Snake are back der wid a few oddah boys," he answered. "Go on back. I'll send some beers in fer you goils."

"Great! Thanks Jimmy," Tunes said walking with the rest of the girls towards the back.

In the back Cards, Snake, Soul and some other Brooklyn boys were playing poker. When the girls entered they all grinned and put down their hands. 

"'Bout time you goils showed up," Soul commented.

Bitter smirked. "Molly was late gettin' off an' den she had ta 'unwind' wid JB. But, I'm willin' ta make up fer lost time."

"Well, den get ovah heah," he said.

She walked over willingly and gave him a kiss. Pulling away she whispered, "How am I doin'?"

"I dunno why don't ya keep goin'?" he said. Which she did.

Some of the group looked uncomfortable at seeing her acting this way. Molly felt slightly guilty, because being Spot's friend she knew how much it would hurt him. However; she rationalized that it wasn't any of her business and decided to ignore the stabs of guilt. When she made eye contact with Cards and Snake, she knew they felt the same way, though.

Soon, the entire group was split into pairs. Wish and Cards were in the corner making out, their favorite pass time. Snake and Jess were talking quietly in the corner, sitting so close together that you wouldn't be able to push a sheet of paper between them. Tunes and Black Rose had sat down with a couple of the other Brooklyn boys and were engaged in flirtatious banter. Molly quickly joined some of the other boys for a game of poker.

The entire group was happy with their situation and couldn't think of a better way to spend the night. 

Finally the door opened. Assuming it was the drinks, Molly said, "Hey, thanks fer da beer," without looking up from what she was doing. Then, she realized that all the other boys weren't responding anymore and the rest of the room was silent. She looked up to see an angry Spot and a few of his larger boys behind him.

"Soul, you'se gone too far," Spot informed him, seething. Bitter had taken up residence on Soul's lap, not long after entering and that is how Spot found her.

"Spot, jest st…" Bitter started.

Spot fixed her with an icy glare. "Don't even start ya whore. Yer lucky dat I don't soak you, too."

Spot's goons had walked over to Soul and grabbed his arms, forcing him to his feet and consequently throwing Bitter to the floor. Soul was struggling against their grip, violently.

Molly stood up quickly, trying to think of some way to stop the inevitable. '_Damnit I knew dat Spot wouldn't jest leave it alone. Well, I can't jest let him beat Soul up….'  
_  
"Look, Spot—" she started.

"Molly, you stay outta dis too. It ain't got nothin' ta do wid ya," he said, not even turning to look at her.

"I was jest sayin' dat ya can't do anythin' heah. Jimmy'll throw us out or call da bulls," Molly said, stalling for time.

"Ya know, yer right. Boys drag him outside."

The three large boys pulled Soul out of the room and towards the exit. Soul, although still fighting, couldn't take on all three of them and Spot. He also knew that the other boys wouldn't help him out, since they were all Brooklyn newsies and didn't like to meddle in Spot's affairs.

The girls all walked out together, interested to see how this would turn out. Bitter turned to Molly and said, "We gotta do somethin' ta stop dis. Soul can't take all dose boys on by himself!"

"What do ya expect us ta do 'bout it? We can't jest attack dem!" Tunes said from behind them. "Right Molly?"

Molly had a worried look on her face. She looked at Tunes, then Bitter, but chose not to respond.

"Am I right Molly?" Tunes repeated, looking less sure of herself.

Molly paused before speaking. She considered the fact that technically Spot had a right to beat up the boy that his girlfriend was cheating on him with. But then there was the fact that her and Bitter had just started getting along and it made her life a lot easier. And lastly there was the secluded incident of her and Spot sleeping with each other, that made it seem like Bitter had just gotten even, although she didn't know about their secret rendezvous. Making up her mind she assured Bitter, "We won't let dem hoit him. If we gotta fight den we will." Her formerly easy-going attitude had disappeared and the girls remembered why she had earned her reputation.

"We can't fight dem! Even if we could get da three boys off a him, der'd still be Spot an' da oddah boys are Brooklyn newsies too if ya didn't remembah. Cards is his best friend!"

"I remembah," Molly said, looking very serious. "No one is forcin' ya ta stay," she told Tunes, glaring at her.

Tunes shut her mouth and nodded, showing her support. Black Rose and Jess followed Bitter and Molly out silently, looking bewildered.

"So much fer our perfect night out," Molly mumbled.

They all reached the street that the boys had gotten to only moments earlier.

"Now, yer gunna see why people don't mess wid Spot Conlan," Spot told Soul, pulling out his cane.

Soul winced as Spot brought it back, but stood to take it like a man. He didn't have anywhere to run or anyone to help him so he put on a courageous face and stood firmly.

Involuntarily, Soul closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to strike him. Surprisingly, after a few moments, it didn't come. He opened his eyes, and found Spot looking just as surprised. 

Molly had grabbed the cane from behind Spot and held it firmly. 

Spot whipped around to face her. "What da hell do ya think yer doin'?" Spot asked, livid.

"What da hell does it look like I'se doin'? I'se sorry Spot but dis ain't Soul's fault an' I'm gunna have ta step in."

"Molly, I'm giving you one more chance. Let…go…walk…away," he commanded over enunciating the last part.

"Spot, go…away…stop…actin'…like…a…jerk…" Molly mocked.

Spot glared and pulled on the cane, jerking it out of her grip. 

"Oh, c'mon Spot. Ya gunna hit me wid it now?" she taunted.

Spot raised his eyebrows. "I don't have da energy fer dis. Cards grab her 'til dis is done, an' keep her quiet," he demanded.

Cards nodded and walked over. "Sorry 'bout dis Molly," he said.

Molly rolled her eyes. "You must be jokin'. Don't do dis Cards, I don't want ta have ta fight ya an' I know dat ya don't want ta have ta fight me."

"I ain't got a choice," he said coming closer.

"Yeah, ya do," Wish said from where she was standing with the rest of the girls. "Don't touch her Cards an' I mean it."

Cards looked torn but finally said, "Look, I'se sorry. But I'se a Brooklyn newsie an' Brooklyn newsies do what dey's told. Why don't you guys jest let it go?"

Spot, looking amused, said, "Well, looks like me boys prefer der leadah ovah a buncha cheap whores."

Cards moved to grab Molly's arm but she darted out of his reach before punching him across the face as hard as she could.

"Sorry, but I warned ya," she said, not looking apologetic at all.

Everyone looked surprised that she had actually hit him. Molly was rumored to be quick tempered and a good fighter but had rarely exhibited these characteristics in front of any of the newsies present.

Cards stood up glaring. 

Seeing Molly actually hurt Cards made the rest of the girls more alert. Things had just become more serious.

Cards, now angered, was determined not to be caught off guard again. "Damnit, dat actually hurt!" he exclaimed, rubbing his face. Tasting blood on his lip he said, "Ya got yerself a fight, now," and walked forward threateningly.

Molly smirked, not backing down

The rest of the assembly was now staring at them, wondering if Molly's reputation was well deserved. By the confident look in her eyes they assumed that it was.

Cards swung at her sloppily, being that he was drunk. Molly dodged him easily, and Cards took a little longer than usual to recover. Molly, having the advantage of sobriety, found it easy to evade his fists, but didn't return the assailment.

"Cards," she said, sounding bored. "Give it up, hun. Yer drunk an' dis won't end up well…fer you. Der ain't no way yer gunna win."

Cards glared at her. "Shoah, I can win," he told her just as another boy grabbed her from behind.

Molly struggled against his grip, not wanting to actually hurt him. 

Some of the girls gasped and moved forward to help her. 

Molly quieted them all with a quick look. "I'se handled much worse den dis, guys. We'se just playin'," she said with a confident look.

"Well c'mon. Lets find out how ell ya can handle dis," Cards mocked, thinking she was done for.

Molly gave him a cocky grin, infuriating him all the more. She moved agilely as she elbowed her new attackers stomach and ducked out of his reach.

Cards tried to grab for her but merely received a fist in his face for his efforts.

"Cards, yer embarassin' yerself. Even worse yer embarassin' Brooklyn. Jest do it already," Spot commanded.

Cards nursed his already swelling face for a moment before squaring up again. Unfortunately, Molly had over estimated his drunkenness and didn't move away from him quick enough. She was almost knocked to the ground by the force of his blow connecting squarely with her jaw.

Jess and Bitter started forward to assist Molly, now that she was injured.

Spot motioned for the remaining Brooklyn boys (that weren't holding Soul, or being held, or fighting with Molly) to keep them back, interested to see the outcome of the fight.

The girls started to object but Molly intervened, saying "Stop. Dis is my fight. Yer bein' distractin'."

The girls stopped struggling and watched the fight attentively.

Molly looked at Cards and nodded, signaling she was ready for more. He smirked and returned the nod with one of his own, not one to deny a lady.

He lunged forward, but she was prepared this time. She pushed the offending arm to the side and kicked him between the legs as hard as she could. He doubled over in pain, immediately. Molly brought her knee up to meet with his head as it came down, causing him to yell in surprise. Molly stood victoriously.

Molly turned and leveled Spot with a glare. "Like I said, I ain't gunna let ya do it. I may not agree wid what Bittah did but I'm gunna stand by her," she said pointedly.

Spot looked unfazed. "Fine, have it yer way. Boys get her," he said casually.

The boys all hesitated for a moment, things were completely out of hand. Everyone had just wanted a relaxing night getting drunk with their friends, no one had bargained for a fight, especially with the girls they had thought they were going to get lucky with.

"Seriously Spot?" Molly questioned. "We're really going to have a brawl out here in front of a bar because your feelings got hurt?"

Everyone but Spot froze, definitely not knowing what to do at this point. Everyone knew that Molly and Spot had a stranger friendship, but they didn't think even she could get away with speaking to him like that.

Spot's eyes narrowed significantly at her and he clenched his fists while he considered his options at this point.

Molly noticed the tension and relented. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just saying we might as well not do this. You know da only way youh gunna lay a hand on dat boy is if ya kill me or make it so I can't walk. An' we both know you don't wanna do dat."

Spot grunted, punching Tunes across the face. "I ain't givin' up. I came heah ta do somethin' an' we both know dat I'se gunna get it done. If we gotta tie ya up den we will," he warned her. "Dis don't even concern you."

"Yer jest bein' stupid!" Molly argued. "Da only reason yer doin' dis is 'cause yer jealous!"

"Dat…ain't…true…" Spot spoke, levelly. "I'se doin' dis 'cause no one can cross Spot Conlon. I got a reputation ta keep."

"Well, if ya got a rep ta keep up, den why don't ya do it yerself, faih, insteada gettin' yer boys ta do it?" she pointed out.

"What makes ya think I wasn't goin' ta? I jest brought me boys so dat he couldn't run," he explained. "Not dat its any of youh business.

"So ya were gunna fight completely faih? No sling shot, no cane?" she checked.

"I don't need nothin' ta fight him but me hands. Dat doity, rotten bummah is gunna wish he'd nevah come ta Brooklyn, wheddah you like it or not."

Molly looked over at the rest of the group that remained frozen. "I'll stop, if ya promise it will be faih. An' no hurtin' him too bad eiddah. Once he's down ya stop," she bargained.

Spot rolled his eyes. "Shoah, whatevah. I jest want ta get dis ovah wid. I wasn't plannin' ta make a night a dis," he said.

Molly rolled her eyes mockingly. "Oh I'm so sorry if I interfered with _your_ plans cause I was totally hoping that we could get in a big fight tonight!"

Spot scowled at her. "When did you get ta be so fuckin' annoyin'? I'm pretty shoah its about da same time ya started hangin' out wid Bittah."

"When did you get ta be such a cocky ass?" she countered.

"Let's jest get do dis," Spot demanded.

Molly shrugged and walked back to where all the other girls were standing. She paused to help Cards up and take a look at his face to make sure he was okay. She offered an apology but he remained angry.

"Youh jest gunna let him fight?" Bitter questioned, quietly.

"Look, Bittah, Soul knew what he was doin' when you guys stahted screwin' 'round. Now he's gotta pay da consequences," Molly informed her. "I really cant do anythin' 'bout it."

"What?" Bitter asked, unbelieving. "I can't believe dis. Yer on his side! I thought dat ya were gunna help us!" 

"Bittah, jest stop it. Soul knew dat he would prolly get da beatin' a his life if he laid a hand on ya an' now hes gotta deal wid da consequences," Molly said, annoyed with the emotionality of the situation. '_I jest don't get dis. It ain't dat big a deal. He gets beat up, Spot feels bettah, Soul heals., everythin' is okay_," Molly thought to herself.

"Well, I ain't standin' fer it. Jest cause you wont do anythin' 'bout it doesn't mean I wont!" Bitter said, walking towards the boys.

Wish, Bitter's best friend in the group, said "I'se wid you, Bittah, if ya need me help."

Bitter nodded, thankful for an ally. She marched up to Spot and yelled, "Jest stop yer fuckin' games. Let Soul go. It ain't like dis is any a yer business, anymoah! Yer jest jealous dat he's got somethin' ya don't."

Spot appeared indifferent to her. "Da only think he's got is you, an' dat ain't really somethin' I want."

Bitter, angered even more, swung at his face. He caught her arm and pushed her to the ground. Bitter was shocked. This was the first time Spot had physically hurt her since they had started dating.

Bitter jumped up and lunged at Spot. Her intentions were very obvious so Spot sidestepped her attack sending her to the ground again. Some of the boys laughed a little, making her even more angry.

She charged him again. He waited until just the right moment and grabbed her, twisting her around and held her against him. He held her there, despite her struggling. "Give it up, Bittah. Ya ain't a match fer me," he told her, almost whispering in her ear.

Bitter fought harder, but was no match for Spot's vice-like grip. Most of the boys were laughing by now, or grinning.

Bitter looked helpless. She couldn't free herself, she didn't have anyone standing up for her, and her boyfriend was being held at knife-point. Not the most pleasant situation to be in.

Wish, not knowing what to do nor an able fighter, ran up and tried to help Bitter obtain freedom. She pushed at Spot and kicked his shins, not knowing what else to do. Finally, rolling his eyes at his boys, he freed one hand and backhanded her, sending her to the ground.

Cards winced when Wish was struck and moved forward to assist her. He stood her up and pulled her away from Spot. Wish glared at Cards and removed herself from his grip sullenly.

Molly, who had stood solemnly not commenting, finally decided enough was enough. "Spot, ya had yer fun and proved yer point. Can you jest let her go so we can all do dis an' get outta heah," she requested.

"Do ya promise ta be good if I let ya go, Bittah?" he asked in a patronizing voice.

"I'se gunna kick yer ass," she exclaimed, struggling all the harder.

"I don't think so, Molly. I ain't lettin her go 'til she promises," Spot decided, smirking.

"God damn it! Listen fucking closely EVERYONE!" Molly finally vociferated. "I'se had a fucking bad night an' dis ain't makin' it any bettah! Now DIS is what is goin' ta happen an' I sweah ta god da foist person dat complains is gunna get soaked so bad people won't even recognize dem!" 

Everyone looked astonished. Most of them were discovering a completely new side of Molly. And it was frightening them.

"Good, I'se glad I got yer attention. Now, dis is what is goin' ta happen. Spot yer gunna let go a Bittah. Bittah ya ain't gunna even think 'bout attackin' him no moah, since it ain't doin' ya no good anyways. Den, Spot's gunna get his faih fight wid Soul since it's his right as leadah. An' aftah Spot's beat da shit outta Soul we'se gunna take him home an' clean him up an' find a new job fer him. Got dat?" she said, daring anyone to ask a question.

Spot, who was long time friends with Molly and had seen her angry many times, retained his smirk. "Shoah. But if dis goil attacks me I'se warnin' I won't be nice," he said, releasing his hold on Bitter.

Bitter, not wanting to give up but not wanting to anger Molly any further glared at him and walked away. Wish followed her without so much as a glance at Cards. They took their place with the rest of the girls.

Bitter was still angry and glared at Molly. Molly sighed. "Look, Bittah. It's bettah dat it happens heah wid us all 'round. Trust me, even if we stopped it dis time Spot would come aftah him again. 'Sides we don't got any right intrudin' heah," she said, trying to explain it.

"I undahstand. I don't think it's right AT ALL…but I get it. Let's jest get dis ovah wid," Bitter resigned.

Soul was dragged over to the circle that the group had made. Spot was waiting for him inside. Soul didn't struggle but he didn't look all too pleased either.

There were two boys on Bitter's sides, ordered to keep her out of the fight. No one doubted that she would have jumped in the ring in a second to defend Soul.

Looking around the circle, Soul noted the solemn faces around him. He prepared himself to put up a good fight, and also to get one of the worst beating of his life. No question about it, he was a good fighter, but still not a match for Spot Conlan. Especially an angry Spot Conlan.

Molly moved forward and relieved Spot of all weapons. She took his cane, slingshot and knife out of his boot. Then, she looked at him smirking. "Give it ta me, Spot."

"I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout," he claimed, somewhat joking.

"Da switchblade in yer pocket. Give it ta me or I'll get it meself," she told him.

"Go ahead," he welcomed.

Molly rolled her eyes and thrust her hand into his pocket. Grasping the knife she withdrew her hand.

"All right, den. Let da fightin' behin," Molly declared returning to her place in the circle.

"Ain't someone gunna search him?" Spot asked, indicating Soul.

"Fine, whatevah Spot," Molly said walking toward Soul.

"Not you," Spot decided. "One a me boys should do it. It's only faih."

Molly pretended to be hurt. "Ya don't trust me?"

"Dat an' he'd enjoy it too much," Spot told her.

Molly gave him an exasperated look while one of Spot's thugs walked up and searched Soul for any concealed weapons. When none were discovered Spot walked into the middle of the circle, satisfied.

"Soul, yer gunna find out why I'se da most feahed newsie in New Yawk," he informed him, bestowing an icy glare upon him. His joking attitude that he had shared with Molly had disappeared.

Soul, determined to at least land a couple punches, attacked with his left fist. Spot blacked the punch with his arm, and with the other arm delivered a solid hit into Soul's stomach.

Soul was winded but prepared himself for his next attack. Spot and Soul circled keeping everyone in suspense.

Soul suddenly dove at Spot, pulling him to the ground. Spot, not expecting this, was soon underneath Soul and had obtained a punch to the face.

Everyone was shocked. No one more than Spot, though. It took him a few seconds to recover. Then, sending a punch to Soul's gut, he escaped, pushing Soul off of him while he was still surprised.

Spot stood quickly and kicked Soul in the face, causing blood to erupt from his nose. Then he kicked him in the stomach. He paused, allowing Soul to get up. When Soul just laid there Spot thought, '_He ain't gettin' outta dis, dat easily!_' He reached forward and pulled Soul to his feet. He allowed him to stand there, getting his balance before sending him a right hook. 

Soul staggered back. The pain was dulling his senses and making it impossible to think. His vision was blurred from his eyes watering furiously from when his nose was broken.

In a last try, he swung at Spot. Spot sidestepped the attack and gave him a strong uppercut for his efforts. Soul, unable to fight any longer, fell backwards falling down. Spot kicked him in the gut as hard as he could. He pulled back his foot to kick him again but Molly called out, "DAT'S IT! IT'S OVAH!" running to the boys.

Spot glared. "Spot stop it. Ya said dat it'd be ovah when he was on da ground an' it don't look like he's gettin' up. Ya had yer fun," Molly said, pulling on his arm.

Spot allowed her to pull him away from Soul, content with the damage he had bestowed. He turned to Soul again saying, "If I evah see ya in Brooklyn again yer gunna get much worse den dis, an' ya won't have goils 'round ta save ya dat time."

"Let me go! DAMNIT GET OFF!" Bitter was yelling, trying to run over to Soul. She had two large boys in her way though, who were trying to hold her until Spot gave his permission to free her.

Spot noticed, but did nothing to help her. 

Molly, tired of all of this, said, "Spot, why don't ya take yer boys an' go home? Ya got what ya came heah fer."

Spot considered this. "I shoah hope dat I didn't ruin you goil's night," he said sarcastically. 

Molly glared at him coldly. "What da hell did I evah do ta you, anyways? God, all I want ta do is have a nice night aftah a hard day at work an' no I have ta deal wid newsies on powah trips."

"Ya know, if anyone else said dat ta me dey'd be bleedin' by now," he reminded her.

"Ah, one a da perks a bein' me."

"An' as foh what you did to me, exactly how long have you known dis was goin' on?" he questioned.

Molly looked him in the eye before quickly glancing away. Her facial expression gave away the knowledge that she had known before she even said, "Fine, so I'se known 'bout it. As you so bluntly told me howevah…it was none of me business. Seriously doh, Spot, can't ya jest take yer boys an' go? I don't think dat da goils are gunna wanna see dem in a long time an' we gotta get Soul ta my place an' clean him up," she told him.

"Fine, it ain't like I was plannin' on hangin' round anyways. Boys, lets go!" he commanded starting to walk off. He gave Bitter, who was currently leaning over Soul trying to console him, a cold glare before looking at Molly again. "Jest think 'bout dis doh, you couldn't even tell me what was goin' on in me own lodgin' house wid me own goil…but you'd fight foh her even though she's in da wrong? I jest thought we were bettah friends dan dat…"

Molly felt that familiar stab of guilt before walking over to where the other girls were.   
She had no answer for why she had acted the way she did.

"What da hell are we gunna do?" Jess was saying. "We can't jest go back ta da Lodgin' House now! Spot will fer shoah kick us out."

"Ya don't know dat…he'll kick Bittah out, dat's fer shoah," Tunes put in.

"So den wheah are we gunna go? We can't jest leave Bittah out on da streets while we skip off ta da Lodgin' House. 'Sides I don't really want ta see dose boys again," Black Rose said.

"C'mon," Molly said, joining the conversation. "You goils are all gunna stay at my place. It's pretty damn small an' I ain't moved in all da way but it's a roof an' dats bettah den you all got. Bittah, ya think ya can manage Soul by yerself?"

"We'se fine," Bitter said, shortly. She was still upset with Molly and the way she had behaved, and intended on having some words with her when they got home. She had half a mind to refuse to go to Molly's apartment but she didn't have any alternative since Soul was hurt.

The girls all made their way to Molly's place. They moved slowly to accomdate Soul, who had to walk the entire way considering he was way too big for anyone there to carry him. It was a painful walk for him, but when you grow up on the streets of New York you have to learn to deal with pain on a daily basis and not show your weaknesses.

Molly knew this best of all. She knew that once someone spotted a weakness they could create entire plans, even revenge plans, based on them. She had seen Spot's weakness, and now knew exactly what she was going to do!

Once everyone had gotten settled at Molly's house they were sitting around talking. Everyone was still pretty upset over the fight. Finally Jess asked what had been on everyone's mind.

"I'se sorry 'bout dis Molly but what da hell did ya think ya were doin' back der?" she asked angily.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Molly asked, knowing fully well what she was talking about.

"Don't give me dat. I want ta know why ya were so nice ta Spot back der. He was attackin' us an' ya were treatin' him like yer best friend er somethin'," Jess said, confused by her behavior.

"If ya haven't fergot, Spot an' I are friends. We have been fer yeahs now," Molly reminded her.

"But…it jest don't make any sense. Why did ya make a big show 'bout standin' up ta him an' havin' a fight if ya were jest gunna give in anyways?" Tunes asked.

"Look, it's kinda hard ta explain. 'Sides, I agreed wid Spot. Not dat he shoulda brought three guys ta beat Soul up but I know dat if I were him I woulda soaked Soul long befoah dis," Molly explained.

"Dat don't mean we got ta be happy 'bout it," Black Rose put in.

"Dat's true. Ise'd be surprised if ya were okay wid it," Molly said.

"Yer a bitch, ya know dat right?" Bitter declared, finally speaking.

Molly rose an eyebrow. "Why am I a bitch now?"

"Ya coulda stopped Spot. We all coulda kept fightin'. We woulda won," Bitter told her.

"Bittah, sorry ta tell ya but I did stop it an' der wasn't any way we woulda won. 'Sides did ya really like beatin' dose boys up? I know dat I didn't," Molly told her.

"It was pretty odd," Wish added, thinking of Cards. She didn't think any worse of him for standing with Spot, she knew she would be a hypocrite if she had since she had stood with Bitter.

"I didn't care. I can't stand any a dose boy, especially Spot. He'se jest so damn cocky. He thinks dat he owns New Yawk an' everyone in it," Bitter decided. "I really wish dat someone would teach him a lesson. An' I shoah hope dat I'se 'round when it happens."

Molly looked interested suddenly. "Would ya, now?" she asked, smiling evilly.

"Why are ya lookin' like dat? Why? Ya know a big guy dat would be willin' ta beat da shit outta Spot fer us?" Bitter asked.

"What would be da fun in dat? I thought ya said dat ya wanted to teach Spot a lesson, not get yer pitiful little revenge," Molly said.

"Whatevah. Do ya got a plan?" Bitter asked.

"She shoah looks like she does. Look at dat mischievous glint in her eyes. Can't nothin' good come outta dat…I'se in!" Jess decided.

Molly smiled. "I might have a plan…it would take a lotta work doh…an' plannin'."

"I like dis. Strategical plannin' fer his 'lesson'," Wish said, very interested.

"Well…all we'd have ta do is…." Molly said revealing the entire plan. (  
The girls all grinned. "I like it," Tunes approved.

"Ditto. I'se in," Black Rose said.

"An' we all know dat wheah der is trouble, I'll be der," Jess said.

"I'se definatley in," Wish declared.

"Lets get started, now," Bitter decided.

Molly laughed at their responses. "All right den. Let's woik out da details. Wish an' Bittah you'se bettah go ta Brooklyn an' deal wid dem. Black Rose, you can go ta da Bronx an' talk ta der leadah. What's his name again?"

"Oh, Patrick?" she asked.

"Yeah, him. Ain't you good friends wid him?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, we'se went on a couple dates. Ain't nothin' dat big," Black Rose said, shrugging.

"Well, ya got 'bout a week an' a half ta make it big," Molly told her. "Okay, who else should we involve? How 'bout you Tunes? Who could you go see?"

"Well, I know a couple a da boys in Harlem pretty well..if ya know what I mean. I'll bet I could get close ta der leadah. I'se met him a couple a times, nice boy an' all. I think his name is Markah."

"Okay, dat sounds good. Let's see, Jess, you should go ta Queens a course. Ya know everyone der. I know youh bruddah ain't in charge anymoah but der's gotta be someone. Dat okay wid you?" Molly planned.

"Yeah, dat actually works out poifect. I grew up wid da leadah a da Broncs. Brash an' I will be a couple befoah two days, I can promise ya dat. So, Molly, wheah are you goin'?" she asked.

"I don't think dat I bettah go anywheah. It might raise suspicions. I'll jest go 'bout every day life an' all. It looks normal fer you goils 'cause ya don't want ta stay in Brooklyn aftah dat an' dis way it jest looks like yer goin' off ta sell," Molly explained.

"What 'bout Manhattan? While we'se at it we might as well get dose annoyin' boys too," Bitter decided.

"Yeah, yer right," Molly agreed, thinking over the situation. "What if we got Tinkah? She an' Jack used ta be pretty close, right?"

"I think so…" Jess said, trying to remember.

"Yeah, remembah, she got made fun a constantly ovah at da Lodgin' House. I think dat Tinkah would be up fer it."

"All right, Bittah an' Wish when ya see her how 'bout sendin' her ovah heah tomorrah," Molly decided.

"Wait…tomarrah? But I can't go back ta Brooklyn dat eoily. Soul is still hoit!" Bitter protested.

"Goil ya's gone soft," Tunes informed her.

"Dat ain't true. I'se jest worried 'cause it's my fault dat he's like dat," Bitter defended herself.

Molly rolled her eyes at her friends new-found conscience. "Look, I'll take care a him. I only work fer a few hours durin' da night usually. It'll be fine."

"Okay, den, tomorrah I guess," Bitter said, looking unenthused.

"Ya all bettah go get some sleep now. Yer gunna have long days a kissin' ass in fronta ya," Molly joked.

They all glared at her but agreed. They all went to sleep, dreaming of the revenge they were about to get.

---------Bitter and Wish-------

Bitter and Wish walked up the steps of the Brooklyn House, hesitantly. Neither of them really wanted to go in but they knew some things had to be sacrificed to teach the boys a lesson. When the opened the door the entire room stopped and all the boys looked at them. Everyone had heard about what had happened and were shocked that they would show up.

The girls paused in the doorway before starting again. They pretended not to notice the gawking boys and walked up the stairs saying hello to a few of their friends as they passed. 

"Dose goils have more guts den anyone I know," someone whispered from behind them.

Wish and Bitter looked at each other and shared amused glances before entering the boys bunk room. As they expected Cards and Spot were in the room, talking with a few of the other boys. Spot had a "meeting" every day in the morning to make sure he knew everything that was going on in Brooklyn.

The boys were, needless to say, stunned that the girls were there. Spot, ever the tactful one, asked, "What da hell are ya doin' heah?"

Bitter pretended to be hurt. "Ya sound like ya ain't happy ta see me!"

"Wondah why…" one of the boys said under their breath.

"I asked ya what yer doin' heah," Spot repeated.

"Well, I thought dat it was obvious. I'se a Brooklyn newsie an' in da Brooklyn Lodgin' House. Unless yer throwin' me out aftah last night?" she said, hoping he wouldn't say yes.

Spot looked at her, trying to figure out what she was up to. "I guess I ain't really got a reason ta throw ya out, ya know cept dat whole cheatin' on me thing an' tryin' ta fight me last night," he told her sarcastically. Spot thought about it for a moment before relenting and adding, "Tell ya what. You'se goils can stay but I'se warnin' ya right now, ya evah go 'gainst Brooklyn like dat or me fer dat mattah an' I'se throwin' ya out, no questions asked," he told her harshly. "An' steer cleah a me fer a while 'cause I really ain't in da mood fer ya," he added.

Bitter nodded. 

"So, yer stayin' too," Spot asked Wish.

"If ya say I can den I am," she told him.

"Fine, stay if ya want. Same goes fer you too, doh," he told her. "Are da rest a da goils comin' back, too?" he asked.

"Nah, dey all went der separate ways. I think dey went ta different parts a da city, Harlem, Queens an' uh…da Broncs, I think. Right, Bittah?" Wish said, acting as if it was hard to remember.

Bitter nodded in affirmation. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Spot the entire time they had been there, and he was fully knowledgeable of it. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave him a half smile before saying, "C'mon Wish. We bettah go get our papes." Then she pulled her friend, who was already at Cards side whispering something, out of the room, attempting not to laugh.

"Dis is gunna be much too easy," Wish whispered to her.

"Yeah. I wondah if da oddah goils are doin' as good," Bitter said.

-------Tunes-----

Tunes got to Harlem later on in the day. "Wheah do you think yer goin'?" a guy asked, stepping in front of the door to the Harlem Lodging House.

"I thought it was obvoius. I'se goin' inside," she told him, glaring.

"Well, I don't think dat's gunna happen. Unless yer willin' ta give me a bribe a some sort," he said, smirking and looking her up and down.

"Now what in da world would ya want from little ole me?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I think it's obvious what I want from ya," he said, pulling her into a hug.

Tunes burst out laughing. "Good ta see ya again, Page. How ya been doin'?"

"I'se doin' pretty good. What 'bout you? Yer a long way from Brooklyn," he noticed.

"I'se doin' good. Yeah, I uhh…came ta visit ya," she said, lying poorly on purpose.

"Tunes tell da truth. What are ya doin' in Harlem if things are doin' so good. I ain't seen ya in a year!" he said.

"Well, I had some trouble in Brooklyn an' I'se not really likin' it so much der, anymoah," she told him.

"What kinda trouble? Did someone hoit ya?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Nothin' dat much. Der was a fight wid some a da newsies an' I jest got outta der befoah things got too rough," she told him,

"Things got too rough fer you? Da goil dat went ta Brooklyn lookin' fer excitement? It must really be bad," he decided.

"Yeah, well I got enough excitement an' den some," she said. "Do ya think dat it would be okay if I stayed heah fer a while? I didn't really have anyplace else ta go," she said.

"A course. Tanight we'll talk ta Markah. Rock an' Sky are gunna be so happy ta see ya! We'se all missed ya," he said, pulling her into another hug.

Tunes smirked. "_Boys can be so stupid. Dey'll believe anythin' ya tell dem,_" she thought.

Black Rose, reaching the Bronx around 5, decided to go straight to the restaurant that she remembered as the newsie hang out. She walked in, receiving some weird looks, and looked around for Patrick. It was as if nothing had changed in the two months she had been gone, he was sitting at the same booth with the same group of friends.

She smoothed her shirt and unbuttoned one more button for extra measure. After fixing her hair quickly she walked over to him with a half smile.

'_Here goes nothing,_' she thought before saying, "Hey Patrick."

He looked up from his conversation and his jaw dropped when he saw who the voice belonged to. "R..Rose dat you?" he asked, stunned. He hadn't seen her since the night she ran out after they had made love.

"Yeah, a course it is. But, it's Black Rose," she corrected.

Patrick, getting over the initial shock, closed his mouth and tried to act casual. "Dat suits ya bettah. So wheah ya been?"

"I dunno…around…" she told him mysteriously.

"I see…so how long ya gunna be heah before ya run off again an' disapeah fer two months?" he asked. He was still a little hurt by her leaving like that. 

Three months ago Rose had appeared in the Lodging House. She wouldn't tell anyone where she came from or why she was there. After a couple weeks Patrick realized that he liked her and asked her out. She agreed and they went out to dinner. After that they were inseparable. Patrick sill hadn't learned anything about her past but he believed that he was in love with her. Rose, however, didn't have such delusions and didn't believe in love. She was looking for protection and figured that if she stayed with Patrick she would get it. One night things went to far after a little too much to drink. Rose woke up in the middle of the night, realized what had happened, gathered her clothes and left. She didn't leave a note or say any goodbyes. And since that night Patrick had never heard anything about her or from her.

"C'mon Patrick. Don't be dat way," she said, bestowing a warm smile on him. "I'se heah now. Dat's what mattahs, right?"

"Dat depends. Why are ya heah now?" he asked.

"Ta see you," she said, as if it was obvious. She suddenly felt very awkward. All of his friends were still staring at her, and by the looks on their faces they knew the entire story. "Look, do ya think dat maybe we could talk in private?" she asked.

Patrick shook his head. "I'm trying ta decide if I should have me boys throw ya out da Bronx or if I should jest leave," he told her.

"Why are ya bein' like dis. I thought dat ya would be happy ta see me!" Black Rose said. '_Damnit! Now what da hell am I supposed ta do if he wont even talk ta me? I guess I'll jest keep tryin'._' 

"Why would ya think dat? Ya only brought frustration an' pain inta me life," he said harshly.

'_Ouch…okay on ta plan B…guilt!_' "I can't believe I evah liked ya!" she yelled before bursting into tears and running out of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

------Jess-------

Jess walked into the Queens Lodging House completely confident. She nodded in acknowledgement to some of the newsies in their but headed for the leader's room. Before knocking on the door, however; she paused a moment to think about Snake. She was pretty upset about the fight but still thought about the fact that she had come here with a mission that would technically include cheating on him. Her hatred for Spot outweighed her conscience quickly, though and she knocked on the door without anymore hesitation and waited for an answer.

Soon a muffled, "Go away," came from the other side.

"Oh, does poor liddle Glovsey want ta be left alone?" she asked through the door, condescendingly.

"Dat's it. Whoevah is out der bettah be gone by da time I'se get ta da door," he called out.

"I'm out here shaking, I sweah," she said.

The door swung open revealing a tall dark haired boy without a shirt and buttoning his pants. His blue eyes were flashing. "What da…" he stopped short when he saw Jess. "Jess! It's so good ta see ya!" he said throwing his arms around her.

"Now I can undahstand why ya warned me ta get away. Gawd who would want a hug from a half naked guy," she joked.

Gloves looked back into his room and turned red. "Look, uh…I'se sorta uhh…busy," he said, looking very embarrassed.

"What? Don't tell me yer havin' a meetin' in der, now!…wait..wid out yer shoit on? Jest what kinda meetins are ya havin'?" she said, confused. She pushed him aside and looked in his room. There was a girl on his bed, covered only by the light cover.

"Jess, I'd like ya ta meet me goil, Bridgette," Gloves said, uncomfortably.

"I..uhh…would come meet ya but ya caught me at a bad time," Bridgett said, pulling the blanket closer to her chin.

"Oh...wow…I'm sorry. I didn't know…" Jess said, turning red. "I guess I'll talk ta ya latah." She walked downstairs as fast as she could. '_Damnit! DAMNIT! He already has a goil. I can probably get around her doh…I'll find out.'_

Downstairs she searched out Rum. Finding him she put on a grin and hurried over to him. "Rum! Hey! I can't believe how long it's been since we'se seen each oddah!"

"Jess! Hey goil! Jesus it has been ferevah!" he said standing up and enclosing her in his arms. "Damnit I'se mad at ya. What are ya doin' not visitin'?" he asked, pretending to be angry.

"Well, things in Brooklyn kept me busy. An' den some stuff happened an' I decided it was time fer a trip ta Queens," she explained.

"What kinda things? Not dat I'se complainin' I jest didn't think dat anythin' could pull ya away from yer beloved Brooklyn," he teased.

"Things jest got too complicated fer me. It wasn't fun no moah," she told him.

"Well, whatevah it was I'se glad dat yer heah. So how long are ya stayin'? Have ya talked ta Gloves yet?" he asked.

"I dunno how long I'se stayin'. Prolly as long as Gloves will put up wid me. Yeah I uhh went an' talked ta him already…but it was pretty bad," she said.

"How was it bad?" Rum asked confused. If he knew Gloves, which he should since he was his best friend, then Gloves would have been ecstatic to see her.

"Well, uhh…he was up der wid his goil. An' I didn't know…" she started. She told him the entire story. He burst out laughing at his friends awkwardness. "Ya shoulda talked ta me foist so I coulda seen it!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks fer yer sympathy…" Jess said sarcastically.

"Any time, Jess. Any time…" he assured her.

"So, him an' his new goil…what's goin' on wid dat?" she asked, trying to be casually.

"Oh dey's got somethin' real special. Dey's only been goin' out fer a couple weeks or so but dey is so in love. We'se already got polls on how long it'll take him ta ask her ta marry him," Rum informed her. "I called three months from taday."

"Marryin'? Gloves? Nu uh dis can't be da same Gloves dat I knew. Da Gloves I knew wouldn't a even gone on a second date wid da same goil let alone think 'bout marryin' some goil. What did ya do wid da real Gloves?" she asked.

Gloves came up behind her and put his arms around her from behind. "Did I heah me name?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was jest tellin' Rum dat I wanted ta know what happened ta da boy dat I used ta know," she said, leaning back against him.

"I'se right behind ya," he told her.

"Nah, yer an impostah. Da Gloves I know wouldn't have a steady goil or be thinkin' serious 'bout her eiddah. Hell, when I knew ya, I couldn't a counted da goils ya dated in two weeks on me hands!" she joked.

"Well, things change," he told her, releasing her. "'Sides der was a good reason dat I couldn't keep one goil," he defended himself.

"Ya had some sorta mental disease dat wouldn't let ya?" Jess guessed.

"Nah, I was already in love wid someone, else" he revealed. His intense stare in her direction betrayed the source of his affection. "Hey, can we go talk?" he asked.

"Shoah, dat would be nice. We got a lot a catchin' up ta do. Rum, we'll talk latah, all right?" Jess said.

"Yeah, dat's fine, jest leave me out," Rum joked. "I'll see ya both latah."

Gloves laughed as he took Jess's hand and led her out of the Lodging House. "Let's take a walk, all right?"

"Dat would be great," Jess agreed. _'Maybe dis goilfriend wont be so hard ta get around…I'll find a way_, she pondered.

-------Molly------

"Soul, I'se gotta be goin' ta work. Ya gunna be all right?" she asked, entering the room, buttoning the top buttons of her tight fitting blue dress.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout me. I'll probably jest sleep it off moah," he told her.

It was around 8 and Molly was running fifteen minutes late.

"Great, hey can ya fasten dis," she asked, walking over and handing Soul a necklace.

"Yeah, shoah," he said brushing the hair away from her neck and fastening the necklace.

"Thanks, yer a life savah. It takes me so long ta fasten dem meself," she explained.

"I might as well be good fer somethin'," he stated morosely.

"Hey, don't talk like dat. Yer gunna be up an around in no time," she assuredhim, fastening her shoes.

"Yeah, den what? I ain't gunna be able ta sell papes anywheah aftah Spot threw me out like dat," he said.

Molly could tell that he had been thinking about this for a long time. She rubbed his arm soothingly. "Don't worry 'but it, hun, it's gunna be okay. If ya can't sell papes den we'll find ya anuddah job. Don't worry I wont jest throw ya out on da street. I think Bittah would kill me," she assured him.

"Ya might as well jest throw me out. I can't do nothin' but sell papes. I really am useless," he said.

"C'mon Soul. Dis is jest from sittin' round all day widout bein' allowed ta move. Yer not useless. I know one goil in particular dat thinks yer very useful…" she said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah..shoah. But how long will she think dat? I ain't stupid 'nough ta think dat we'se in love. We jest like ta have fun. An' we both know how fast she gets tired, an' I ain't much bettah," Soul told her.

"I dunno…look I really feel bad but I gotta get goin'. I'se late as it is. I'm gunna lock da door but if Tinkah comes by do ya think dat ya could let her in or should I leave a note on da door?" Molly asked.

"Nah, I can walk," Soul assured her. 'So, I'll see ya latah?"

"Yeah, I'll prolly be back 'round midnight. Don't wait up or anythin'. Ya should get yer sleep. I'm leavin' ya a pitcher a watah an' a snack heah jest in case. Anythin' else?" she asked.

"Nah, go have fun," he said, smiling at her. Her maternal instincts were starting to show and he had never marked her as a motherly person.

"Yeah, great fun. Havin' drunk men grab at ya an' havin' a smile at dem while ya do it. I'll be you wish dat would happen ta you," she joked.

"Oh, yeah. Have dreams 'bout it every night," he joked.

Molly laughed and walked out the door saying, "See ya latah."

"Bye," Soul called after her.

Molly had only walked a few yards out the door before she heard someone behind her. "Spot, I saw ya when I came out da door. What do ya want now?" she asked.

Spot fell into step with her smirking. "I had ta ask ya somethin'."

"Well, ask it den," she said, not breaking her quick pace.

"I wanted ta know what Bittah an' Wish are up ta. I know ya know," he said.

"Actually I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout. Why are dey causin' trouble at da Lodgin' House?" Molly asked.

"No, dat ain't what I'm talkin' bout. I want ta know why Bittah and Wish came back," Spot informed her.

"Prolly 'cause dey had no place else ta do. I couldn't support all dose goils so da oddah goils went back ta wheah dey knew people. Bittah an' Wish only know people in Manhattan an' dey figuahed dey would raddah put up wid yer controllin' attitude den be in Manhattan. Ya know dat dey wouldn't last two days in Manhattan anymore wid out soakin' da entire Lodgin' House," she told him. "An' I doubt Jack would take Wish back from what I'se hoid 'bout how dey act."

"So, dey are jest fergettin' 'bout da fight an' things go back ta normal?" Spot asked, unbelievingly.

"I wouldn't say der fergot 'bout it, but der ovah lookin' it."

"So, den what's gunna happen wid Soul if Bittah is livin' in da Lodgin' House?" Spot asked.

"Aftah dey had der fight he got dumped on me. So I'se takin' care a him 'til he gets bettah," Molly said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Fight? What did dey fight ovah?" Spot questioned, intrigued.

"You know how Bittah is when it comes ta most boys. She told Soul it wasn't workin' out etc. etc. An' dat she could nevah go out wid someone dat wasn't as good a fightah as she was. I dunno jest basically she was bored," Molly told him.

"So, she made him go through all dat an' made dat huge scene an' an hour latah she was bored?" Spot interrogated skeptically.

"I think she was gettin' bored befoah dat but da fight jest took all da excitement outta der relationship. Him bein' hoit an' all an' she ain't nevah been da responsible type," she told him. "I hope yer happy wid yer self, Conlan. I think ya managed ta ruin dat boys life."

"Hey, dis ain't my fault. Blame it on Bittah. She's trouble fer any guy," Spot said, holding his hands up to show his innocence. "All I did was show him da consequences."

Molly smirked. "Yeah, trouble. Some trouble dat you would like ta get in to," she teased.

Spot looked at her and laughed. "Trouble dat I already got inta an' I'se learned me lesson da hard way."

"Yer such a liar! If she gave ya anoddah chance ya'd be wrapped 'round her little fingah," Molly said hitting his arm playfully.

"Nah. Now if you gave me anuddah chance I'd enjoy bein' wrapped 'round yer fingah," he corrected.

"I thought dat we agreed nevah ta mention dat again! Why cant ya jest ferget dat?" Molly asked, groaning.

"Like you can?" Spot accused.

"It was jest a mistake. We're much bettah as friends," Molly decided.

"I don't know how ya can say dat. Dat was a really great night," Spot told her.

"Spot jest 'cause we have good sex don't mean dat we should do anythin' 'bout it," Molly told him.

"Shoah it does. It means dat we should have moah of it. It's not like I wanna make a big thing of it or anythin'" Spot decided.

"Yeah, an' have Bittah wantin' ta kill me? No thanks. 'Sides I ain't really inta hookin' up wid boys dat are in love wid othah goils," she told him.

"It didn't stop ya da foist time," he reminded her. "'Sides who says I ain't ovah Bittah?"

"It was ovah a month ago! An' a lapse a good judgment. An' give me a break. Ya jest beat up da boy dat was datin' her an' yer tellin' me yer ovah her. I don't even know what yer doin' heah. Ya know dat she's only at da Lodgin' House ta be wid you now. Why don't ya scampah off an' sweep her off her feet?"

"'Cause I don't scampah an' ain't in da sweepin' mood," Spot told her, scowling.

"Well, I don't care what ya do den. I'll see ya latah, prolly," she said walking up the steps to her work.

"Dat mean ya reconsidahed me offer?" he asked.

"It means dat I'll prolly see ya sometime in da neah future…hopefully not ta night…an' it will prolly be against me will," she told him. She turned around and entered the building.

Spot smirked as she went in. '_Dat goil is shoah somethin' all right_,' he thought. '_I wondah if she was right 'bout Bittah. Well, if Bittah is lookin' ta get back wid me she's gunna have ta be da one ta make da foist move 'cause I'se gone through 'nough embarassment ovah her.'_

-------Tunes-----

Night came around and the newsies straggled in looking tired. Tunes, who was sitting with Page (still catching up about their missed time) got a few questioning looks but no one commented, assuming she was Page's girl.

A tall, dark and handsome boy entered the room solitarily and noticed the new girl immediately. He made his way to her quickly.

"Hey, Page. How's it goin'?" he greeted.

"Hey, Markah. Things are goin' okay," Page responded.

"An' who is dis?" he asked, looking Tunes over.

"Dis is one a me best friends, Tunes. She grew up heah," Page told him.

"Nice ta meet ya, Tunes," Marker said extending his hand.

Tunes smiled brightly at him and shook his hand. "Nice ta meet you, too."

"So, ya gunna be stickin' round fer a while?" Marker asked.

"Well, I was hopin' to. If it's okay wid you, a course," she said giving him a hopeful smile.

"I think dat would be fine," he responded. "But foist we'se gunna have ta have a talk. I like ta get ta know people befoah I let dem live heah. It's best ta know what's goin' on in yer own lodgin' house."

"I can undahstand dat," Tunes said.

"Well, Page, do ya mind if I steal her away fer a minute?" Marker asked.

"Nah, not at all. Jest be careful 'round dat one, she's a heart breakah," Page joked. Tunes rolled her eyes at him and followed Marker into another room.

"So, ya wanna tell me why yer heah?" he asked.

"Well, I used ta live heah, a few yeahs back I left when I wanted moah excitement in me life. Den, things in Brooklyn got…well too excitin' an' so I went da only place I could think a. Heah," she explained.

"So, did ya get in some kind a trouble?" he asked, needing to know what to watch for and how to protect his newsies.

"Ya could say dat. Ya know Spot Conlon, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, a course. Please don't tell me he's comin' aftah ya," he pleaded, knowing he would have to turn her away.

"Oh, no, nothin' like dat. Jest, I was friends wid his goil, Bittah. An' den she cheated on him. So der was a big fight, an' I didn't feel right goin' back ta da Brooklyn Lodgin' House aftah it," she told him.

"All right. I can undahstand dat. So, yer wantin' ta stay heah permanently?" he asked.

"Dat's me plan," she said. "I'se gunna be really good. I hardly make any trouble or nothin'," she lied.

"It don't concern me how much trouble ya make. Jest keep outta da refuge an' don't get inta any fights dat ya can't handle an' yer welcome ta stay heah as long as ya want. It'll be nice havin' a new face 'round heah," he told her.

"Ya mean it?" she questioned, dubiously.

"A course," he answered.

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back wondering if she always got this excited about things, not that he was going to complain. Little did he know that she was just trying to establish normal physical contact.

"Ya ain't gunna regret dis," she told him, happily.

"I'se shoah dat I wont. Now, I'se shoah dat ya want ta get back ta Page," he said, dismissing her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Ya prolly have lots ta do, bein' da leadah an' all," she said walking towards the door.

"Wait, I was jest wonderin'. Are you Page's goil?" he asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"Page an' me? Gawd no. We'se been friends evah since I can remembah but nothin' like dat," she told him.

"Oh…I see. So, den I don't have ta feel guilty 'bout askin' ya out," he said.

"Nope, not guilty at all. A course ya should feel worried since ya don't know what I'd say," she teased.

"Well, what would ya say if I asked ya out?" he asked.

"I dunno, why don't ya try," Tunes challenged.

"All right I will. Tunes would ya like fer me ta take ya out ta dinnah or somethin'?" he asked, bestowing a charming smile upon her.

"I would love dat. I know dis great bar ovah a couple streets from heah," she told him.

"Bar?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't ya like bars?" she asked, appalled.

"Shoah, bars are fine wid me. I dunno I jest didn't really see ya as a bar kinda goil," he told her.

"Der's a lot 'bout me dat ya wouldn't guess," she flirted.

"I'd be willin' ta find out," he responded in the same flirtatious tone.

"Well, I think dat, dat would be okay wid me," she decided with a mischievous smile.

"Let's get goin'," he declared, taking her hand.

They walked out the door, and Tunes waved at Pages as she left.

"Why does dis not surprise me?" he asked no one in particular.

Page could hear her laughing out the door. '_Dat goil is somethin' else, all right_'.

------------------Black Rose--------------

Patrick sighed and relented. He got up and ran out the door to find her. '_Dat really was stupid Patrick. You'se been thinkin' 'bout what ya were gunna say ta her fer two damn months an' what do ya do? Make her cry. It ain't her fault dat she ran off. She musta had a reason or somethin'. She's too sweet ta jest run off fer no reason. I hope dat I can fix dis. Dat would kill me if I knew dat I had a chance ta get da goil a me dreams back an' blew it jest ta look bettah infronta me friends.'_

Patrick found her a couple blocks away, sitting on a park bench. "Hey, look, Black Rose. I'se sorry," he told her walking up.

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I expected. I jest thought…I dunno…I jest wish things coulda been different," she told him.

"Me too. Me too," he agreed, readily. "So, are ya gunna tell me what happened dat night?" he inquired.

"I guess ya desoive ta know. It's jest hard ta admit…" she said. She averted her eyes to her hands, as if it was too hard to explain while she was looking at him. Really, she was trying to ensure that she didn't break into the laughter that she was trying to suppress.

"You can tell me. I sweah I wont be as big a joik as I was two mintues ago," he joked.

"Well…all right. If ya wanna know I jest couldn't take our relationship anymore. I wasn't ready fer how fast we were movin'. I mean one minute we're jest kissin' an' havin' fun an' da next we'se in bed tageddah," she explained. "I jest wasn't ready an' didn't know how ta tell ya an' so I did da only thing dat I could think a. An' den aftah a while I wanted ta come back but I couldn't work up da courage…till now."

"Gawd, I am probably da biggest joik in New Yawk," he said sitting down beside her. "I really am sorry. 'Bout everythin'. I wish dat I could change everythin' fer ya," he told her.

Black Rose smiled at him. "It's enough dat ya came out heah," she told him.

Patrick smiled. "So, ya fergive me?"

"A course I do. Do ya fergive me fer what I did?" she asked.

"Der ain't nothin' ta fergive. Look, I don't know what ya had in mind but I was thinkin'…I dunno…maybe we could pick up wheah we left off. Not exactly wheah we left off…but I dunno…maybe go out or somethin'?" he asked, unsurely.

"I think dat would be really nice," Black Rose told him, smiling warmly at him. She snuggled into him, giving him a hug.

He buried his face in her hair and said, "Ya have no idea how much I missed ya. I ain't lettin' ya get away from me evah again."

Black Rose rolled her eyes. '_Gawd I hope I'se nevah dis gullible! Oh well at least everythin' is gunna turn out accordin' ta da plan.'_

--------Jess-------------

"So, didn't ya wanna talk?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Gloves answered, distractedly.

"Well, den what did ya wanna talk 'bout? If dis is 'bout what happened befoah, it's fine. It ain't like I thought ya nevah had sex…a course I'se nevah seen it wid me own eyes but dat's nothin' a little therapy cant take care a," she joked.

"Nah, dat ain't it. It's jest…I'se had stuff dat I'se wanted ta tell ya fer two yeahs an' now dat I got da chance I don't know how ta say it," Gloves said, frustrated.

"C'mon Gloves! Ya can tell me! We'se been friends…since practically ferevah! We'se told each oddah everythin'!" she prodded.

"Not everythin'," Gloves corrected her.

"Yer kinda frightenin' me now. Please don't tell me ya went on a killin' spree or somethin' 'casue I don't think dat even therapy could help me if ya said dat," she stated, pretending to be scared.

"It's nothin' like dat. Look, it's 'bout Bridgette kinda," he said.

"Ahh ya really are getting married!! I'se soo happy fer ya! A course I nevah thought I'd see a time when some goil had Gloves so whipped dat he would considah marriage but I'se glad. I'se gunna have ta…"

"Would ya shut up fer a second? I'se tryin' ta tell ya dat I love ya!" he yelled at her. Then, realizing what he said he sighed. "Okay, dat ain't da way I was plannin' on tellin' ya."

Jess just looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "Yer…yer what?" she asked.

"In love wid ya. I have been since we were kids but ya nevah even gave me a chance! An der was youh bruddah ta considah. He didn't want none of us datin' you. Plus ya always had yer new boy a da week. Dat's da only reason I went through so many goils, 'cause I couldn't have da one dat I wanted," he told her.

Jess teared up on cue. "Dat's da sweetest thing dat anyone has evah told me!" she said, throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

"But, I don't know what ta do now. I mean dis is a dream come true but now I got Bridgette," he told her truthfully.

Jess pulled away quickly. "Wait, what? Yer stayin' wid Bridgette? Ya tell me all dis, jest so what? So I can feel bad fer not noticin' all dose yeahs?"

"No, no…I jest couldn't keep it a secret aftah I saw ya again. An' I jest don't know what ta do now," he said, running his hands through his hair.

Jess let a few tears fall. "But…but I love you. An' now I know dat you love me. I jest…I don't undahstand how we could find out about dis an' you can stay wid Bridgette," she complained looking completely betrayed.

"It's complicated…It's jest dat Bridgette an' I…well she's dat foist goil I'se evah loved oddah dan you," he said. "An' what am I supposed ta tell her. 'Sorry I was jest usin' ya til me childhood crush returned'. I don't think dat would be a great thing ta do."

Jess stood up angrily. "Ya know what. Fine! I jest…I can't believe yer doin' dis. Ya can't do dat ta her but yer willin' ta tell me 'Well, I sorta love ya…but I love dis oddah goil moah…so ya shoulda come a couple a weeks earliah,'. Dat's real nice. I jest…Ugh! I gotta go," she declared starting to run away.

"Hey, don't blame dis on me," Gloves said grabbing her arm. "I ain't da one dat showed up outta no wheah an' barged inta someone elses bedroom."

"Fine, whatevah. It's all me fault. Jest let me go," she demanded, struggling, but not really trying to get away.

"I jest, I don't know what ta do," he explained forcing her to look him in the eye.

Jess stopped struggling. She stared into his eyes for a moment, almost as if searching for an answer. "I do," she asserted before forcefully kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

----- Bitter----

Spot walked into the bunkroom, pondering what Molly had told him only half an hour earlier. Bitter was sitting on his bunk, waiting for him.

Spot rose an eyebrow when he reached her, asking, "Can I help you?"

"I think dat ya can…" she affirmed, smiling seductively at him.

"I dunno. Maybe you should go ask Soul ta help ya," Spot threw in her face.

"Spot," she pacified taking his hand and pulling him to sit next to her. "C'mon, don't be like dat. We both know dat Soul was only ta add a little excitement ta everyone's life."

"So dat makes it all okay? Since you were bored I'se supposed ta look ovah da fact dat I walked in on ya havin' sex wid one a me boys?" he asked, skeptically.

"I didn't say dat. I know it was wrong. I'se willin' ta make up fer it doh," she said, crawling behind Spot, on the bed and rubbing his back. "We can start wid dis an' move on ta whatevah ya think would help ya get ovah dis," she whispered in his ear.

Spot tensed immediately. "What makes ya think dat I want ta get ovah it? Da only think I'se gettin' ovah is you," he informed her coldly.

"If dat's an invitation den I'se definatley in," she told him, purposely misunderstanding.

"Don't ya get it? I don't want you anymoah. Now dat I know yer jest a cheap whore dat any guy could get wid, ya ain't any fun."

"Spot, don't be mad," she persuaded, running her hands down his chest. "I said dat I was sorry."

Spot shivered involuntarily before getting off his bed. "I thought I told ya ta stay away from me if you an' Wish wanna stay. I bettah not hear ya or see ya at all an' I mean it," he told her, turning towards the door.

Bitter, realizing her tactics weren't working said, "Fine, whatevah. I can't believe I'se even tryin' ta apolagize. I shoulda known bettah den ta think dat ya evah cared 'bout me."

Spot whipped around. "Don't ya dare try ta blame me fer dis. Yer da one dat cheated an' yer da one dat didn't care. As far as I'se concerned, yer gettin' what ya desoive," he exclaimed, getting in her face.

"Like ya nevah cheated? Don't give med dat. I'se hoid all da stories," she challenged, having no idea if it was true or not.

Spot smirked. "Jest what stories have ya hoid?" he asked, not taking the bait.

"'Bout you an' jest 'bout every goil in Brooklyn. If I jest picked a random goil off da street I would bet money dat you'se fooled 'round wid her."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Fine, you keep thinkin' dat. Yer stupider den I thought."

Bitter glared at him. "Jest go away an' leave me alone!" she ordered.

"Foist a all, yer in my bed, YOU go away. An' second, don't evah tell me what ta do. Ya mighta gotten away wid both a dose things while ya were me goil, but not anymoah," he told her, pulling her by the arm off of his bed roughly. "I know dis might come as a surprise, but ya do have a bunk a yer own heah. An' contrary ta yer belief, goils can sleep alone."

Bitter slapped him across the face. "Don't talk ta me evah again," she yelled before running out of the room crying.

Once she was safely out of the Lodging House and hidden in an alley she burst out laughing. '_Okay, well dat ain't how I saw things happenin'. I need a new plan or somethin'. I'll talk ta Quipstah, she might know what ta do. Her an' Spot are pretty good friends_,'she thought heading towards the bar Molly worked at.

------Molly-----

Molly pushed a stray lock of dark brown hair out of her face, tiredly. She'd been at work for three hours and didn't know how much more she could take.

Seeing Bitter walk in, she was confused. '_I woulda thought dat her an' Spot woulda been catchin' up fer lost time by now. I think dat I'se been undahestimatin' dat boy_," she thought.

Bitter plopped down on the barstool. 'Give me da strongest ya got an' make it a double," she demanded.

"Aww...hard time at da job?" Molly patronized, handing her, her drink.

"Ya could say dat," Bitter said, taking a long drink.

"So, I take it ya don't have Spot eatin' outta yer hand yet," Molly decided.

"Hell, at dis point I would settle fer civil," Bitter confided, wryly.

"So, ya know how yer gunna get him dat way?" Molly queried, filling up another customer's drink and winking at them.

"If I did, do ya think I'd be heah?" Bitter pointed out.

"Jest checkin'. Why don't ya tell me what happened an' we'll figuah somethin' out," Molly suggested.

Bitter complied and related the entire story to her.

"Hmm…interesin' comment 'bout cheatin'," Molly observed. "So, do ya actually know if Spot cheated on ya?"

Bitter snorted. "Yeah, right. Spot, cheat? Doubtful. I made it up."

"Yeah…doubtful…but possible," Molly hinted.

"Do ya know anyone dat Spot cheated wid?" Bitter asked. "I'd have ta soak dat person, but it'd be good ta use 'gainst him."

"Soak 'em, huh? What if ya couldn't?" Molly asked.

"Da only way I wouldn't be able ta soak dem is if dey were dead," Bitter stated confidently.

"Jesus Christ, Bittah, I'se talkin' bout me!" Molly exclaimed.

Bitter's mouth fell open. 'What, yer jokin' right?" she asked.

"No…Look befoah ya get all upset…" Molly started.

"WHAT DA FUCK IS YER PROBLEM?!" Bitter yelled.

"…Or you could do dat, too…" Molly said. "I don't even undahstand why youh angry. It happened ovah a month ago while we still hated each othah. Plus ya ain't even wid him anymoah."

"Dis entire time you'se been pretendin' ta be me friend while secretly screwin' me boyfriend behind me back. I knew dat you were jest some whore off da street an' I shoulda trusted me instincts but no I decided ta be nice an' give you a chance," Bitter ranted, glaring coldly. "I'se gunna soak you'se so bad!"

"An' ya think dat ya have a right ta do dat?" Molly inquired, with an amused expression.

"A course I do. Spot was my guy an' yer one a me friends! I jest can't believe dat ya did dis!" Bitter yelled.

"So, den, ya thought dat Spot was right ta beat up Soul?" Molly logically connected. "Oh da irony…"

"No! Dat is completley…"

"Da exact same thing. Now get a hold a yerself! I didn't tell ya jest fer ya ta get angry. Go back ta Spot an' tell him dat ya hoid it from a "liddle boidee", not me. Dat way you an' Spot will be equal."

"No we won't," Bitter objected. "He saw Soul an' I wid his own eyes an' all I got is a story from a 'boidee'." Bitter looked at Molly mischievously.

"Why are you lookin…NO! No, no, no, don't even think 'bout dat! I ain't gunna go seduce Spot jest so ya can walk in on us!" Molly protested.

"Why not? It's not like ya got da best a morals an' its also not like ya ain't done it befoah! Don't ya want out plan ta work?"

"I cant!" Quispter said. "Foist a all I jest told Spot tanight dat it was nevah gunna happen an' second a all dat would jest ruin everythin' 'cause Spot an' I are friends now an' all an' dat might be bettah fer our plan an' thoid I ain't like a hooker or anythin'. I have sex when I'se in da mood not when someone else wants me too!"

"Molly ya don't even have ta have sex. Jest make out a little an' get his shoit off or somethin' an' den I'll run in an' catch ya an' den you make it cleah dat ya don't like him an' I'll move in or whatevah. It'll work!"

Molly thought about it a few seconds and finally nodded. "All right, I'll do it…let's plan it fer tomarrah all right?"

"Sounds like a plan," Bitter said, smiling evilly.

----Tunes---

Tunes and Marker arrived at the bar, very happy. Tunes had flirted with him the entire way there, and Marker was eating it up. 

"C'mon, lets go get dat table in da cornah," she said, taking his hand and leading him there.

"All right," Marker agreed. At this point he would have agreed to go just about anywhere with her.

Marker was pleasantly surprised when Tunes took a seat next to him. '_Dis goil shoah is different den any oddah goils I'se met. Der's somethin' interestin' bout her. She definatley ain't da prudest goil I'se evah met, but…still she don't exactly give off dat slut vibe eithah. I hope I can get ta know her…a lot bettah,_' Marker was thinking.

Tunes slid out of her seat. "I'll be right back. I'se gunna go get da drinks," she told Marker.

Marker nodded and watched her walk off.

"Hey Tunes, how you doin'?" the bartender asked.

"Oh…hey der Matt. How are you doin'?" she greeted.

"I'se doin' okay. It's been awhile since I'se seen ya in dese parts," he commented. "Didn't ferget yer favorite bartendah did ya?"

Tunes giggled. "How could I ferget you? Hey..I got a favah…do you got somethin' really strong?" she requested, glancing at Marker.

"Yeah…hey what are ya up ta?" he questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

"Jest teachin' a friend a mine a lesson. C'mon Matt do ya think I'se gunna take advantage a him or somethin'?" she questioned laughing as if the thought was ridiculous.

"Yer right, stupid ta ask. Heah, take dis. It would knock an' elephant out," he guaranteed filling up a glass. 

"Does it taste any different?" she asked.

"Nah…not really…but trust me its different. Do ya want anythin' else?"

"Yeah, jest give me a beer," she ordered, pulling out some money.

"Hey, dat money is no good heah. It's on da house," he told her handing her a beer.

"Thanks Matt. It's good seein' ya," she said, taking the drinks back to the table.

She handed the more potent drink to Marker. "Heah, dis is some a his best," she said giving him a bright smile.

"Thanks," he said, putting his arm around her and taking a drink. "So, how 'bout tellin' me all 'bout yerself?" he probed.

Tunes smiled and launched into her life story. Her mind wasn't really on the story, though. She was thinking, '_Dis is gunna be too easy. Get him too drunk ta think, get back ta da lodgin' house an' inta his room, lose da clothes, go ta sleep an' tada! An instantly whipped leadah wid no sex involved. It's kinda pathetic how easy dis has all been..but I ain't complainin'_.'

-----Black Rose----

Patrick led Black Rose to the Lodging House, not letting go of her hand the entire time. He brought her up to his room and finally let go.

Seeing a look on her face he laughed and said, "Don't worry I ain't expectin' ya ta stay in heah or nothin'. I jest wanted ta talk…"

Black Rose had to fight not to laugh. Her face was never one of worry, just amusement.

"Don't worry 'bout me. I learned a lot when I was gone, an' one a da things I learned ta do is tell guys when I'se uncomfortable. An' trust me, its very hard ta make me uncomfortable dese days," she said, walking towards him.

Patrick was completely surprised by her new attitude. This definitely was not the shy Rose that had come to Queens before. 

"So," he said, backing up a little and feeling awkward. "How long do ya think yer gunna stay?" he asked.

"Are ya already tryin' ta get rid a me?" she questioned, pouting a little.

"No, no nothin' like dat. I was jest wonderin'," he said and then gave a half laugh. "Yer still as good at eludin' me questions as evah."

Black Rose giggled. "What can I say I got a skill," she joked.

"Ya shoah do," he agreed. There was a small silence. Patrick broke it saying, "Well, how 'bout I take ya out an' show ya yer bunk an' reintroduce ya ta people?"

Black Rose immediately put on a disappointed face. "What's wrong?" Patrick asked, confused.

"Well…I was hopin' ya were serious 'bout me stayin' in heah," she told him.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

Seeing his reaction she added, "Nothin' like dat! It's jest…well der are two bunks in heah…an' I jest feel bettah when yer 'round, dat's all. But its fine. I know dat ya need yer space."

"No…no R…Black Rose. If ya wanna stay in heah ya can. I jest didn't know if ya would be okay wid it an' I didn't want ta make ya uncomfertable."

"I don't think der is anythin' dat ya could do right now dat would make me uncomfertable," she assured him.

"Really?" he asked.

"A course."

"Good," he said walking up and grabbing her around the waist, looking into her eyes. "'Cause I'se been wantin' ta do dis since I saw ya in da resteraunt," he told her pushing his lips against hers.

-----Jess----

"Okay…uhh…I guess we could do dat," Gloves said looking stunned. "I…uhh…don't really know what ta do wid dat," he confessed.

"Well, ya could say dat der would be moah of it," Jess suggested, looking very confident that she had won him over.

"Why exactly did ya come back heah, Jess?" he probed, looking her in the eye.

Jess sighed exasperatedly. "Ya think I know? Ya think I was expectin' any a dis? I thought dis would be a nice, borin' place ta stay 'til things cool off in Brookyn. Boy was I wrong.."

"Jess, seriously, ya aren't jest playin' wid me are ya? 'Cause I don't know if I could take it an' if I'se gunna give up Bridgette fer ya I want ta have a good reason," he said, looking completely vulnerable.

Jess almost gave up right then, but remembered her mission. "I would nevah do dat ta ya," she promised him. "We'se been friends since we were babies! I could nevah lie ta ya. I'se sorry dat I'se causin' so much trouble in yer life, but I jest…once you told me I jest couldn't keep it in anymoah," she told him.

Gloves looked doubtful for a moment before grinning largely. "Dis really is a dream come true," he told her pulling her into a hug. 

"So…does dat me…I dunno dat we'se tageddah or whatevah?" Jess asked.

Gloves laughed. "Yeah it does. Aldoh, I don't know how we'se gunna stay tageddah when both a us are complete idiots when it comes ta relationships. I mean look at ya, ya can't even say da words straight out."

"Well, we can work on it tageddah. But uhh…do ya think dat it would be ruinin' da moment or movin' too fast or whatevah if I wanted ya ta kiss me again?" she implored.

"I was hopin' dat ya would ask," he teased before pulling her into a long, passionate kiss.

--------Tinker-------

Tinker strolled into the Manhattan Lodging House trying not to show how out of place she felt. Wish had told her all about the plan and she was excited to help. Tinker had it considerably easier since Jack and her had recently gone on a few dates and had never "broken it off". 

"Tinkah! It's 'bout time ya showed up heah," Skittery greeted, coming over and hugging her.

"Hey Skitt," she said, rolling her eyes but hugging back. She had always hated the Manhattan boys with a passion. The only reason she even put up with Jack was because he had a certain Brooklyn quality to him. He just wasn't as whiny as the rest of the boys, and could stand up for himself. Plus, on a more practical note, he was amazing in bed.

"Have ya seen Jack, 'round?" she inquired, pulling away.

"Yeah, I think dat he's up in da bunk room," he told her. "Ya got a date?"

"Not exactly…dis is moah like a surprise visit," she revealed.

"Ahh..I see. Booty call, huh?" he stated, bluntly.

"How on earth did ya evah get so tactful?" Tinker asked sarcastically, and walked away.

She walked up to the bunkroom fully aware of the comments she was inciting. '_Dis should be interestin' ta say da least,_' she thought.

She opened the door, more confidently than she actually was. Her eyes skimmed the room, looking for Jack's familiar face. Sure enough, on the other side of the room he was playing poker with a few of his friends. 

She sauntered over, smiling. When she was close enough she said, "Heya Jack. How's it goin'?"

Jack turned around at the familiar voice and was shocked. "Hey Tinkah. Dis is a pleasant surprise," he said standing up.

"Well, I was in da neighborhood an' thought dat I would stop by," she said, breezily.

"Yeah, an' since when are Brooklyn an' Manhattan in da same neighborhood?" Davie asked.

'_Gawd dat kid is annoyin'. I sweah if dis plan works he is da foist one dat I take down,' _she thought. "Well, actually, I kinda wanted ta talk ta ya Jack….alone. If dat would be at all possible," she said, smiling at him.

"A course it is. Davie, Blink, Mush leave…now," he ordered, looking around the table.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' Jack!" Davie complained. 

"Do I look like I'se jokin?" he asked.

"But…but why can't I stay? It ain't like you two couldn't talk quietly ovah der," Davie pointed out.

Blink rolled his eyes and hit Davie upside the head. "Yer prolly da slowest person in da world I sweah if ya were goin' any slowah ya'd be goin' backwards," he told him.

Mush took Davie by the arm and all three left, leaving Tinker and Jack alone. Jack locked the door. "Der, now we'se got all da privacy in da world," he told her walking back to her.

"Good," she said, smiling.

Jack, thinking this was one of their average "dates" moved closer and started kissing her neck.

Tinker pushed him away. "No, I was serious. I really got ta talk ta ya 'bout somethin'," she said. "Look, why don't we sit down, all right?"

"Oh god youh pregnant!" Jack panicked. "Shit, alright…what're we gunna do. Look, its alright we'll get through dis. Alright foist we gotta get married an' den I'll get anuddah job an'…" He paused in his ranting to look her over. "Youh shoah it's mine right?" he asked, accusingly.

Tinker stared at him blankly for a moment before adapting a facial expression that was a mixture between amusement and anger. "Seriously Jack, what da fuck are you talkin' 'bout?! I'se not pregnant! An' it's a good think I'm not cause now I know how well you would take it. Like you jest called me a whore right aftah you decided we were getting' married. That's nice…real nice."

"Well how da hell am I supposed ta know if it's mine?" he questioned, defensively. "I don't know what youh doin' when you aren't heah!"

"Well I'm not even pregnant so it don't mattah," Tinker assured him. "Look, I jest wanted ta actually talk ta you 'bout somethin'."

Jack sat down with a puzzled look. "What's on yer mind?"

"Look, I know dat most a our relationship is….well…jest havin' sex, basically," she started.

"Yeah, what's wrong wid dat?" he asked. 

"Look, Jack…I sweah if ya tell anyone dis I'll soak ya…but lately…well I'se been wantin' moah den dat," she told him, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"What? What are ya talkin' 'bout? Like real datin'?" he asked.

"Well…I dunno. I'se jest been lookin' round lately an' noticed dat oddah goils got somethin' dat I don't. An' dey look happiah fer it. Not dat havin' sex wid ya don't make me happy but…it's jest it makes me feel kinda empty too. Like, I'se only gettin' part a ya…which is prolly 'cause I am," she told him.

"An' what do ya want ta do 'bout dis?" he questioned.

"I know dat we said in da beginnin' dat we weren't gunna have any string attached…but I dunno…maybe we could try some strings. I'll undahstand if ya don't want ta doh…I wont like it…an' prolly be furious, but I'll undahstand. I know dis isn't what ya were lookin' fer but I had ta tell ya me feelin's," she told him, looking down at her hands.

After a few more minutes Jack raised her chin to look into her eyes. "I'm willin' ta take anythin' dat ya'll give me. An' dat includes a real relationship. I'll be da best damn boyfriend dat a goil could want. We'll do all da couply things," he promised her.

"Da couply things?" she mocked, giggling.

"Yeah, ya know…go fer walks in da park an' go out fer dinnah…things dat couples do," he explained.

"I'd like dat a lot. But…dis don't mean dat we don't get ta do da fun things or anythin'. I jest…I dunno felt cheap when dat was all we was doin'," she explained.

"Well, ya don't have ta anymoah," he said hugging her. This hadn't been exactly what he was looking for in his relationship with her, but now that it had happened he found himself happy about the change, surprisingly. 

"Thanks Jack," she said, pulling herself closer to him and just staying there.

-----Molly-----

"Soul, I'm goin' out fer a little while. Do ya need anythin'?" she asked, pulling on her shoes. 

"Nah. Wheah are ya goin'?" he aked.

"Jest ta see an' old friend," she told him.

"So, yer not gunna tell me?" he conjectured.

"Nope. It's fer me ta know…an' well fer Bittah tell prolly tell ya," she told him, standing up. "Now, I'se got people ta do an' things ta see…I mean uhh things to do an' people ta see…" she joked.

"Yeah, shoah dat's what ya meant," he said. 

"Now you stay off yer feet. Ya gotta be careful wid dose bones an' everythin'," she warned.

"A course. I'll be a good boy, I promise," he told her.

"Good, I'll be back in a few hours. See ya then," she said walking out of the apartment.

She made her way down to the docks, quickly. Molly knew what she had to do and wanted to get it over with before she developed a conscience. '_Spot ain't no different den all da oddah boys dat I mess 'round wid. But, den, why do I feel so bad 'bout doin' dis ta him. Prolly jest cause we'se friends an' dat ya know he actually cares 'bout ya as a friend. I jest gotta relax an' have fun wid dis…aftah all last time was fun…_'she thought as she walked.

Soon she could hear the shouts of boys, playing around and swimming. '_Wheah der are newsies der is Spot…_' she thought. She walked down one of the piers to find Spot sitting on a crate of boxes looking out over the river.

"Heya Moll," a masculine voice came from behind her.

"Hey JB. How are ya?" she asked.

"Well, I'd be bettah if we could pick up from wheah we were at da bar," he said, running his hand up and down her arm.

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, don't think so. Actually, I'm heah ta see Spot," she told him but regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. Spot was still a touchy subject for her and JB and she really hadn't wanted to instigate a fight.

JB expression darkened immediately. "Thought you were through being one a Spot's whores," he commented.

"JB, I sweah if ya weren't so cute yer nose would be broken right now. I ain't in da mood," she told him, glaring coldly, wanting to be over with the whole ordeal as soon as possible and promising herself she would make it up to JB later.

"Fine, fine. Ya shoah is dat moodiest goils I'se evah met in me life," he stated backing off.

"But dat's why ya love me," she said, taking on another mood swing.

JB smirked and walked off to join his friends again.

Molly continued her journey towards Spot. "Well, well if it ain't da leadah a Brooklyn," she greeted, approaching him.

"Molly? What are ya doin' heah? I thought dat ya said da only time ya'd see me is against yer will," he recalled from the night before.

"Dat was den, dis is now," she told him, shrugging. "I got bored an' decided ta get inta a little trouble. I had quite awhile befoah work an' figuahed dat if I found Spot Conlan I would find trouble."

"Jest what kinda trouble were ya lookin' ta get inta?" he inquired, smirking.

"Da kind dat Bittah wouldn't agree wid," she informed him, with a mischievous smile. "Unless yer takin' back yer offah."

Spot looked at her suspiciously. "Jest what exactly made ya change yer mind all da sudden?"

"Well, ya'd be surprised what a night alone can do ta a goil….not ta mention I hoid 'bout ya turnin' Bittah down. So, I figuahed what's da harm?"

"Oh really?" he said, walking closer to her.

"Really," she affirmed, almost whispering. She smiled seductively. "So…I have a couple hours befoah I got ta get ta work. I wondah what we could do…"

"I got plenty ideas an' dey all involve gettin' inta me bed as soon as possible," he announced.

"I think dat sounds jest poifect," she agreed, running a finger down his chest. "We'll jest see wheah things go from der."


	4. Chapter 4

----Wish----

Wish sat down on Card's bed. "So, how'd yer day go?" she asked, casually.

"It was all right. Woulda been bettah if ya had come wid me," he told her.

"I don't think so. I'se still pissed at ya fer da fight," she stated. '_Well, I can't make it too obvious what I'm doing. An' if I didn't have a plan den I prolly wouldn't even be talkin' ta him right now.'  
_  
"Can't ya jest ferget 'bout it? Look, I'se sorry but Spot's me best friend. It ain't like ya didn't stand wid yer best friend or nothin'," he told her.

"Yeah, but only aftah ya attacked one a dem!" Wish pointed out.

"What da hell did ya expect me ta do? Tell Spot ta fuck off? I doubt dat woulda gone ovah too well wid him," he said, rolling his eyes. He sat down beside her and moved closer. "Say ya fergive me?" he asked, leaning even closer so he was inches away from her neck.

Wish was immediately turned on by the breath on her neck. '_It ain't like I'se not allowed ta have a little fun wid da plan,_' she decided.

"Well, I guess dat ya could make it up ta me…" she hinted.

Cards kissed her on the neck. "What exactly did ya have in mind?"

"I think ya know what I like…" she said.

"I shoah do," he said, turning her mouth to kiss her.

----Tunes---

Tunes woke up to see a very surprised Marker laying behind her. She had to hide her smirk when she noticed him watching her. "Oh my God! What da hell happened?" she asked.

Marker winced at her voice. "Hey, ya don't have ta yell! I think dat it's pretty obvious what happened, aldoh I'm not shoah how," he told her, collapsing into a laying position again.

"Well, if ya don't know how things like dat worked den yer even slowah den me," Tunes told him, giggling.

"I meant how we got ta doin' dose things," he told her.

"Well, see we prolly got in heah an' took our clothes off…" Tunes explained step by step, laughing.

Marker raised an eyebrow at her. "Yer awfully calm 'bout dis," he noticed.

"And you aren't?" Tunes countered.

"Well, it's jest…ya don't meet many goils dat are fine wid one night stands," he explained.

"Um…I'm sorry…did you jest say one night stand?" she questioned.

"Uhh…no…" he pretended.

"Yes ya did! I can't believe dat! Jest 'cause we slept tageddah da foist night yer jest gunna ferget 'bout me?" she accused, getting up angrily. She started yanking on her clothes.

"Look, I didn't mean it like dat. I sweah. Der ain't anythin' dat could jest make me ferget ya. Don't jest run outta heah," he implored, sitting up and going over to her.

"Why da hell not? I'm makin' it easy fer ya. Ya can go find yer next one night stand," she explained, glaring at him. 

He put his hand on her arm, making her look at him. "I don't want a one night stand. Not wid anyone. I want you," he told her.

"You don't even know what ya want. Ya've only known me fer a day an' half da time ya were drunk. Ya can't even remembah last night I'll bet," she pointed out.

"Okay…ya got a point der I guess. But, fer da part dat I can remembah I really loved spendin' time wid ya an' I'se hopin' dat ya'll stick 'round so dat we can get ta know each oddah," he said.

"Ya mean it? Ya ain't jest doin' dis 'cause ya know dat I'll sleep with ya?" she made sure.

"Definatley not," he told her, giving her a winning smile.

"All right, den I'm glad 'cause I really want ta get ta know you too…I jest didn't want it ta be kinda one sided," she confided.

"Well, it ain't dat. Now, I'se goin' back ta bed 'cause I'se cold as hell an' got a killah headache," he told her jumping into his bed. He held a corner open for her, "Comin'?"

She looked at him skeptically. "Didn't get enough last night?" she commented, wryly.

"Hey, I jest thought dat ya might want ta lay down. I wasn't thinkin' anythin' like dat, dat's all you," he said, trying to put an innocent smile on his face.

"Shoah it is," she said, climbing into bed and laying beside him. 

Marker smiled and put his arms around her, pulling her closer. 

-----Black Rose----

"So, yer dat goil dat ran out on Pat, huh?" asked a boy, walking up to Black Rose.

"Uhh…somethin' like dat," she confirmed, looking at him oddly. "Can I ask…umm…who are ya?"

"Dat ain't important. Da important thing is dat..well I'se hoid 'bout yer reputation an' well I wanted ya ta know dat me bunk's always got a spot fer ya when yer lonely," he offered, sleazily looking her up and down.

"Gee…wondah why ya nevah have a goil in der wid pick up lines like dat," she commented, rolling her eyes and starting to walk away.

The boy grabbed her arm. "Don't think dat ya can talk ta me like dat, ya slut," he spat at her.

"I would advise lettin' me go," she told him, narrowing her eyes.

"Or what? Yer gunna go tell yer boy friend. What are ya gunna say, 'If ya beat up da kid dat was mean ta me I'll blow ya. An' den, if ya throw him out I'll have sex wid ya'. Dat's pretty much how things go in yer relationship, right?" he taunted.

"Wrong," came a voice, from behind the boy. "Da way things go is you let fuckin' go a her an' I wont soak ya so bad dat ya can't walk," it threatened.

"Patrick…didn't see ya der," the boys said, releasing Black Rose immediately.

"Evidently. Now get da hell away from us befoah I change me mind 'bout soakin' ya. An' I bettah not see ya 'round me fer a LONG time,"

The boy slunk off muttering about what bad effects whores can have on leaders.

"Hey…umm…sorry 'bout dat," Black Rose apologized, looking embarrassed.

"Ohh…you don't have ta me sorry! Ya go nothin' ta apolagize fer. I'se jest sorry dat I got dat jack ass livin' heah," he assured her giving her a hug.

"I jest…I didn't know dat I had dat reputation 'round heah," she said, sadly.

"Well, da important thing is it ain't true. An' it don't really mattah what dat guy thinks anyways," he declared trying to console her.

Black Rose concealed her laughter. '_If only he knew da truth…wow is he in fer a rude awakenin'.'  
_  
"Yep…complete lie," she falsely confirmed.

-----Jess---

"Bridgette, wait! Don't be mad!" Gloves called after her.

Bridgette whirled around. "What da hell is der ta not be mad 'bout. We'se been completely happy an' der's been no reason fer dis an' ya jest break it off 'cause we'se goin' too fast. Gawd at least ya could tell me da fuckin' truth!" she accused.

"I did tell ya da truth. Can't we jest be friends?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Der is no way I'd be friends wid scum like you. Ya can go ta hell as far as I'se concerned!" she yelled before running out of the house crying.

Jess had been listening from the lobby. '_Wow, I almost feel bad 'bout dis. I mean it ain't like Gloves has evah done anythin' ta me befoah 'cept be me friend an' look how I'm repayin' him. She then shrugged that thought away. Da ends justifies da means aftah all…'  
_  
She headed into Gloves room. He wiped his eyes quickly when she entered.

"Umm…I was jest gunna…well…I'se gunna leave ya alone," she said, not knowing what to do.

"No, dat's okay. C'mon in," he told her. "I'se nevah been a fan a break ups. Usually I jest ignore da goil 'til she gets da message."

"Dat's horrible!" Jess exclaimed. "Look, I jest wanted ta say…well I mean if ya really do love Bridgette…I wouldn't stand in dat way," she said, looking at her hands. "I mean…if ya ain't shoah. I'd be pissed as hell but I mean…I'd get ovah it an' go back ta bein' yer friend or somethin'. I jest want ya ta be happy."

Gloves smiled. '_She really is da sweetest goil I know. Now I remembah why I fell in love wid her,_' he thought.

"Der ain't no way dat I could be happy wid out you," he told her. He got up and walked over to her, enfolding her in his arms. "Dis is one a da happiest days in me life."

Jess snuggled against his chest, leaning her head against it. "Me too," she agreed.

-----Tinker------

Tinker and Jack walked into Tibby's for their first "real" date. Everyone greeted them loudly and invited them to sit at their table.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, we'se kinda wants ta be alone," he told everyone.

"Yeah, I'se surprised dat ya even came outta da bunk room. Did things get too hot in der even fer you guys?" one of the boys asked.

Jack leveled him with a glare. "Last time I checked me life wasn't up fer public discussion an' I'd like ta keep it dat way."

The new boy nodded meekly and dropped the subject. 

"Dat's bettah," Jack commended before taking Tinker's hand and walking to the corner table where they could have more privacy. 

"So…how's dis fer normal couply things?" Jack asked, pulling out the chair for her.

Tinker giggled. "It's nice. Very nice," she told him. 

They spent a couple hours talking and joking. The first few minutes were very awkward since they had never really talked to each other in their history together. After they had overcome that they discovered that they had a lot in common and even started to become friends.

It was getting to be around 11 when Jack noticed that they were alone in the restaurant. "Jesus, where da hell did all da time go?" he asked.

"Gawd, I bettah get goin' ta Brooklyn," she said, getting up.

"How bout ya stay heah tanight?" Jack asked.

"Jack…da whole nights been really great but…I dunno things are finally gettin' ta be like a normal couple. I don't want ta fuck it up wid us…well fuckin'," she told him.

"We don't have ta do dat. Ya know der are plenty a people dat stay in da Lodgin' House dat aren't all sleepin' wid me," he told her sarcastically.

"Well, dat's a relief. I wouldn't want ta share ya wid all dose boys," she said smirking. "Actually, I'd like ta stay heah, if dat's okay wid you."

"I wouldn't a offered if it wasn't. C'mon milady," Jack said holding out his arm.

Tinker took it, giggling, and they started for the Lodging House.

----Bitter & Molly---

Molly kissed Spot eagerly, unbuttoning his shirt. They edged towards his bunk together, slowly. '_Bittah bettah get her ass in heah soon,_' she thought, pulling off his shirt.

Spot's started unbuttoning her dress. Molly pulled away, playfully, just to see Spot's reaction. 

Spot rolled his eyes and smirked before walking up again and beginning where he had left off.

'_Okay…yeah…Bittah…NOW!_' she silently hoped.

"Spot, I don't know about this," she said, as he laid her down in the bed.

"Ain't it a little late ta stop now?" he asked, kissing up her neck. 

"But…what 'bout Bittah? An'…" she said, breaking off when he pressed his lips against hers.

"Bittah an' I'se ovah. Stop feelin' guilty," he told her. He almost had her entire dress off. '_Okay…if dat goil is doin' dis jest fer revenge I sweah I will soak her,_' Molly thought.

"But it's jest…last time things were so weird aftahwards," Molly continued.

"But things were great durin'," he told her.

"OH MY GAWD!" Bitter's voice came across the room.

'_About fucking time,_' Molly thought, bolting into a sitting position. "Oh my gawd, Bittah. Dis ain't how it looks," she said, trying to keep a shocked expression.

"It fuckin' looks like yer 'bout ta sleep wid me old boy friend. Tell me, what is actually happening?" Bitter asked, walking into the room.

"At least I waited until we broke up," Spot pointed out coldly.

"Really? So dis 'last time' ya were talkin' 'bout was in da last week?" she inquired skeptically.

Molly looked down quickly, trying to make it obvious that she was lying. 

"Dat's what I thought. I can't believe eiddah a ya!" Bitter yelled running out of the room.

Molly stood up quickly, fastening her dress.

"Wheah da hell are you goin'?" Spot asked, watching her get dressed.

"Dis was a bad idea. All of it," she told him, repinning her hair.

"What? Yer da one dat came heah in da foist place," Spot reminded her.

"Yeah, well I was jest lonely an' I knew dat you'd be willin'," she explained, not making eye contact. "Look, lets jest ferget 'bout all a dis."

"Fine, whatevah," Spot said, pulling his shirt back on.

"Good," Molly affirmed, turning around to leave the room.

She was only a few steps away from the door when Spot grabbed her arm and turned her around. "I don't want ta ferget 'bout it," he told her kissing her hard. 

-----Wish----

Wish woke up and smiled at Cards who was watching her. "Good morning," she mumbled, stretching out.

"Hey der sleepy head. I was gunna give ya five minutes befoah I woke ya up," he informed, putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"I have a right ta be sleepy I think," she said smirking.

"Ya shoah do," he agreed, smiling at her. "Last night was amazin'."

"Well, I aim to please," Wish said, wrapping the blanket around her and picking up her clothes. "Wheah is everyone?" she asked, gazing around the empty bunk room.

"Well, we'se a little late fer sellin'," Cards told her, pulling on his pants

"I'm glad dat we got ta sleep," she said, pulling on her shirt and buttoning it.

"I didn't think dat ya would mind missin' one day a sellin'," he commented.

"So, I guess we got all day…watcha want ta do?" Wish asked.

"I dunno…we could do jest 'bout anythin'."

"Well, let's see we got all day an' da bunk room is gunna be empty fer hours…what da hell are we doin' getting dressed?" she asked, walking up to him and pushing him back on the bed.

----Tunes----

"So, dat was fun," Tunes said, collapsing on the bed.

"Dat don't seem too sincere," Marker said, stepping away from the bed and looking at her shocked.

"Well, what da hell do ya expect? It ain't like I'se evah enjoyed it. I jest know dat I got ta, so I do," Tunes told him, yawning. "It's jest kinda borin' I guess. Aftah ya do it so much it jest gets ta be routine."

"Nah, ya jest gotta find da right partnah dat's all. I used ta think dat switchin' round all da time was bettah 'cause den ya don't got a chance ta be bored…but now I'se very content wid da partner I got.."

"I think dat I'se jest gotta branch out. Try new things. Ya know what I mean. Da same traditional way jest ain't cuttin' it anymoah. Doesn't got da same thrill dat it used ta," she told him, playing with the crumpled sheets.

"Yeah, I guess I can see wheah yer comin' from," Marker agreed.

"So, yeah I'se hungry now. Wanna go get some food?" Tunes asked.

"Yeah…I always get hungry aftah dis," he agreed, pulling on his shoes.

"Yeah me too…pape sellin' always wears me out," Tunes said, jumping out of bed. 

-----Black Rose----

"So, ya wanna go ta dinnah wid da boys?" Patrick asked Black Rose.

"Umm…you go ahead. I ain't feelin' well," Black Rose told him.

"Ya were fine a few minutes ago. What's wrong?" Patrick asked, looking concerned.

"I jest got a headache…dat's all," she told him.

"C'mon, why don't ya tell me why ya really don't wanna go. If yer wonderin' if dat joik will be der he won't," he told her.

"It ain't dat…it's jest…I don't really feel comfertable 'round none a dose boys now…" she confessed.

"Oh…I see. Ya know ya don't gotta feel weird around dem. None a dem are as joiky as dat oddah guy, I sweah. An' if dey were da littlest bit rude I sweah I'd soak dem fer ya," he promised.

"Oh yeah…that would be great fer yer rep. Soakin' all yer boys cause dey hoit some goils feelings," she sarcastically commented.

He looked at her straight in the eye. "I don't care 'bout me rep. I care 'bout you."

Black Rose smiled at him. "Thanks. Ya don't know how much dat means ta me," she said, softly.

"Sooo does dat mean you'll come?" he asked, giving her a winning smile.

Black Rose pretended to think about it before saying "Nope!"

"Fine, den. I guess I'll be forced ta stay heah an' bug ya," he told, sitting down and staring at her.

Black Rose giggled. "Is dat a promise?"

"No, it's a threat. Can't ya tell da difference?" he asked, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh…well it's very scary…" she joked.

"Ya bettah be scared," he told her.

"Or else what?" she challenged.

"Or else dis," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down onto his lap before kissing her.

Black Rose leaned against him, laying him down on the bed, still kissing. Her hands immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. He started unbuttoning her shirt but then pulled away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up too.

"Nothin' is wrong…I jest…well are ya shoah dat yer ready fer dis? I mean…I don't want it ta be like last time," he told her. "I don't think I could take it if ya left again."

"It won't be nothin' like last time. It will be MUCH bettah," she said, smiling suggestively and leaning in to kiss him again.

This time he didn't stop her.

-----Jess----

"So, dis is nice," Jess commented on their dinner date.

"Yeah, very nice," Gloves responded, uninterested.

Jess, baffled by his sudden indifference, looked over to where his eyes were focused. '_Damnit Bridgette! Will dat goil NEVAH go away. All right dat's it. Time ta take things inta me own hands.'  
_  
"What's wrong?" she asked, pretending she hadn't noticed Bridgette.

"Nothin'. What're ya talkin' bout?" he asked, snapping his eyes back to Jess.

"I dunno…ya jest look kinda outta it," she told him, feigning concern. "Maybe we should get outta heah."

"I think dat would be a good idea," he agreed, getting up.

"Good, I'd much raddah be in yer room den heah," she revealed. She then stood up and took Glove's hand before following him out the door and pretending not to see his backward glance at Bridgette.

Arriving in Glove's bunk room he asked, "Why were ya so hurried ta get heah?"

"What do ya mean?" she asked, smiling innocently.

'Well, ya almost pulled me hand off on da way ovah heah," he pointed out.

"Okay…maybe I was a little hurried…its jest…well I'se been thinkin' 'bout dis fer yeahs an' now dat we'se tageddah it would only make sense if we…well I dunno…I jest thought…" she broke off, not sure how to propose her idea.

Gloves looked confused. "What are ya talkin' bout?"

"Damn it! I'se nevah been good wid words. I'se bettah wid direct action," she said, before taking his face in her hands and pressing her lips against his.

Gloves responded eagerly. It was only moments before their clothes were off.

'_Dis should remind him who he wants ta be wid,_' she thought before giving into the passion of the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

----Tinker----

"Kloppman, do we got an open bunk fer Tinkah?" Jack asked the man in charge of the Manhattan Newsboy's Lodging house.

"Ya mean Tinkah's gettin' her own bed? Get bored already, Tinkah 'cause me bed's open," Mush said, walking up behind them.

"I thought I made it cleah 'bout not sayin' dose comments," Jack said, glaring at Mush.

Mush looked confused. "Ya mean ya were actually serious? Ohh…haha dat's great. She's finally got ya whipped," Mush said walking away.

Jack started to walk after him but Tinker put her hand on his arm. 'Jest let it go. It ain't like I don't desoive it," she requested.

"Actually, ya don't desoive it. Dey don't got no right ta talk like dat 'bout ya," he declared.

"Look, I mean it. It's fine. Us Brooklynahs ain't known fer gettin' our feelin's hoit dat easily," she told him, smiling.

"Good point," he conceded. "So, Kloppy, do we got a bunk?"

"Actually, no. We'se filled. Sorry, Tinker."

"Yer jokin', right?" Jack asked.

"Nope. A couple a new guys came in heah, earlier. Sorry," Kloppman told them.

"Thanks fer checkin'," Tinker said before turning around.

"Well, now what?" Jack asked, following her across the room.

"Well, if ya wouldn't mind, we could share yer bunk," Tinker said, not wanting to walk back to Brooklyn.

"Are ya serious? I thought dat ya said dat ya wanted moah ta our relationship den bed sharin'," he told her.

"Well, I didn't say dat we was gunna have sex or nothin'. It's jest I don't feel like walkin' through Brooklyn so late an' I'se already tired. I mean if yer uncomfortable about havin' me in yer bed…" she said, smirking.

"Nah, dat's perfectly fine wid me. Jest, ya gotta pay da price," he told her.

"An' what is dat?" she asked.

"Really good head," he replied, straight faced.

"Jack…I thought dat…" Tinker started.

"I'se jest kiddin'! Ya hafta promise ta sell wid me tomorrah an' ya can stay wid me," he bargained.

"Ya got yerself a deal Mr. Kelly," Tinker said, shaking his hand.

----Molly----

Molly pushed Spot backwards as hard as she could. "I can't do dis!" she told him.

"What da hell is wrong wid you?" he asked, upset. "Ya think dat ya can jest go 'round playin' wid everyone's feelins? I'se seen ya do it ta me boys an' didn't say anythin' but no one plays wid Spot Conlans feelins!"

"Spot…dat ain't it…Bittah an' me are friends an' a couple hours of a little fun ain't worth ruinin' an entire friendship ovah," she told him.

Spot raised an eyebrow. "It's a little late fer dat, ain't it? Unless I'se mistake she jest walked in an' heard us talkin' 'bout last time."

"Dat don't mean dat I got ta make da same mistake twice," Molly retorted, turning around to leave.

Spot grabbed her arm again and whirled her around. "Like I said, I ain't one ta be messed wid," he told her.

"Spot, jest let go," Molly requested, trying to pull her arm away.

"I'll let go when I'se good an' ready ta," he told her glaring.

"You'll let fucking go, now!" she demanded, stepping on his foot then slapping him with her free arm. She then yanked her arm out of his reach. "Jest stay da hell away from me," she told him, running out of the room and away from the Brooklyn Lodging House.

------Bitter-------

"What are ya doin' in heah?" Bitter asked, glaring at Spot.

"I jest thought dat we should talk…" he said.

"An' what da hell would we talk 'bout? How 'bout how ya yelled at me an' beat up Soul even when ya did da same fuckin' thing! Is dat what ya wanna talk 'bout?" she asked.

"Look, it wasn't like dat. Molly an' I were real drunk one night an' we didn't know what we was doin'. An' den…jest now…I was jest feelin' bad 'bout what happened between us an' thought dat might make me feel bettah," he explained.

"Shoah, Spot. Like I'se really gunna believe you," she said, letting a few tears drop.

"Look, I don't know why yer so upset 'bout dis. Da way I see it were even," he told her.

Bitter brought her head up sharply. "Don't you get it. It ain't 'bout winnin' or losin'. It's 'bout people's feelins an' you thinkin' dat ya can jest fuck 'round wid dem whenevah ya want!"

"I can not believe dat YER tellin' me dat I fuck wid people's feelins! What 'bout you cheatin' on me an' den leavin' Soul?" he accused.

"You cheated on me long befoah I cheated on you. An' Soul an' I were nevah a permanent thing. I jest…well…ya hadn't really been payin' attention ta me very much an' Soul was," she informed him.

"Yeah, well, Molly an' I were nevah a permanent thing neithah. Hell, we weren't even a two day thing," he told her.

"Look, I was thinkin' an'…I dunno…maybe ya would jest considah goin' back ta how things were befoah? I know dat we got some problems an' all…but I jest don't like bein' wid out ya."

Bitter looked up, letting tears fall down her face. "Do ya mean it?"

"A course I mean it," he siad. "Is dat a yes?"

"No…but dis is," she said, getting up and kissing him.

------Jess------

"So…dat was…wow…" Gloves said, rolling over onto his side to face her.

"Definitely some a me best work," Jess agreed, smirking.

Gloves looked at her and smiled. He began tracing her face with his finger. "I really jest cant believe dis is happenin'."

"So…ya are happy 'bout me bein' heah?" Jess asked.

"A course I am! How could ya think oddahwise?" he questioned, surprised.

"Well, I didn't know aftah da whole Birdgette thing. I didn't know if maybe ya thought dat it would jest a been easier if I had nevah come back."

"I know dat da whole thing was kinda weird but don't evah think dat I didn't want ya heah or dat I don't love ya," Gloves said, looking straight into her eyes. "'Cause I do."

"Thanks, Gloves. I know it was stupid but I guess I jest had ta heah it from ya or somethin'," she said, smiling and snuggling into him. 

Gloves ran his hand through her hair, soothingly, and she was asleep in only a few moments.

The next couple days went well for everyone. Wish and Cards were back to their normal "activities". Spot and Bitter were seemingly back to their old relationship. Tinker had stayed with Jack in Manhattan. They had began a new relationship full of "coupley things". Black Rose and Patrick remained in the same room, neither uncomfortable with their rediscovered physical relationship. Tunes and Marker continued to be exhausted by "pape sellin'". Jess and Gloves were never seen away from each other, and people were soon hypothesizing when they were going to get married. Molly proceeded in life, completely normal. She went to her job, took care of Soul (who was recovering well) and "unwound" whenever she felt the need. The next stage of their plan was soon upon them, wanting to strike while the iron was hot.

-----Entire Group------

Molly opened the door. "Hey Wish an' Bittah. Nice ta see ya two. Yer early," she told them, opening the door wider and allowing them to enter.

"Bittah wanted ta see Soul," Wish said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I missed him a little. It ain't me fault," Bitter said, in defense. "Yer not da one dat has ta put up wid Spot all da time. I need a little fun an' ta be 'round normal people."

"He's in da oddah room I think. Go on in," Molly told her.

"So, is anyone else heah?" Wish asked, once Bitter went into the other room.

"Nah, but dey should be heah soon," Molly said. "Go head an' make yerself comfertable."

"All right. Thanks," Wish said, complying.

Molly was right. Soon all the girls had congregated in her living room, full of stories to tell. Everyone filled each other in on their experiences at the various lodging houses.

"So, what next?" Black Rose asked.

"We gotta figuah out who is gunna attack who," Jess reminded her.

"Okay, den, who is gunna attack who?" Black Rose asked.

"Well, dat's da next part a da plan dat we were talkin' bout. Here's what yer gunna say…," Molly decided revealing the main points that the girls were to incorporate in their stories. "But, Tinkah, you an' Wish an' Bitter are gunna have ta say dat one a da oddah place attacked you. How 'bout…Queens cause it ain't exactly outta charactah foh dem or nothin'."

"Dat's a good idea. 'Cause Manhattan an' Brooklyn will prolly naturally join tageddah," Tinker reasoned.

"All right, dis is good. Let's make shoah dat we'se got good stories," Jess said.

The other girls agreed. They spent the entire night thinking over what they were going to tell their guys to get them to be moved to a fight.

------Tunes-----

Tunes walked back into the Harlem Lodging House, slightly battered. Page found her, shocked, and interrogated, "What da hell happened to ya?! Wheah have ya been?!"

Tunes burst into tears. "I don't know…Jest..Page can ya get Markah fer me? Please? I jest wanna see him," she pleaded.

"Yeah, stay right heah. I'll run an' get him," Page promised, running towards Marker's room.

Only a few moments later, Marker came running over. "Who da hell did dis to ya?" he questioned, rushing to her side.

"I'll tell ya everthin'. Jest…can I go lay down?" she implored, swaying a littler, looking like she was going to fall over.

"A course. C'mon Page help me get her ta our room," Marker said taking one of Tunes arms and helping her up.

Page complied and took the other arm. Between the two boys they managed to get her down the hall with minimal pain. They laid her down on the bed and Page walked off to find a couple bandages, water and a washcloth.

"So, ya gunna tell me what happened?" Marker asked, sitting next to her. 

"Yeah, well…remembah how I said dat der was some fightin' goin' on in Brooklyn…"

"Yeah…what does dat got ta do wid ya? I thought dat ya said ya jest didn't like da fightin'," Marker said.

"Well, it was somethin' like dat. Well…see…da night befoah I came heah me an' me friends all got in a fight wid Spot Conlan an' some a his boys. I guess he was still mad 'bout it 'cause he beat us all up pretty bad when we were out last night. I ran away an' only got it dis bad," she told him quickly, looking at him for response.

"How many of ya were der?" he asked.

"Der's..uhh…six a us dat fought last night," she told him.

"An' how many boys," he asked.

"I dunno der were 'bout ten or somethin'," she said.

"An' were da oddah goils as hurt as you?" he asked.

"Yeah, some a little worse I guess. Why?"

"Jest tryin' ta get da real facts. An' why did Spot come aftah ya last night?"

"Well, I don't really know. It was kinda weird. All a us goils were out goin' an' headin ovah ta Jimmy's ta visit Molly at woik an' suddenly dey jest jumped out an' said dat dey weren't gunna let us leave Brooklyn aftah dat an' dey jest started soakin' us. An' so we tried ta all run," Tunes told him.

"An' da only reason dat dis happened is 'cause his goil cheated on him an' yer friends wid her?" he checked.

"I guess so. I don't know what happened…I jest…It's so weird 'cause dey were me friends befoah an' now I jest don't undahstand. An' dey said dat dey's gunna find me an' I jest…I dunno what ta do. I gotta get outta heah," she decided. She tried to sit up. "I do. I gotta get outta heah an' dey can't find me. I can't let dem find me heah. I'll jest leave New Yawk or somethin'."

"C'mon, Tunes. Ya know dat I ain't gunna let him hurt ya. Lay back down," Marker told her, trying to push her down gently.

"No I can't stay heah. Spot'll come an' den oddah people might get hurt!" Tunes argued, struggling to say up.

"Listen ta me, Tunes. Jest listen. Ya can't leave in yer condition an' no mattah what I wouldn't let ya leave anyways," he informed. He brushed her hair away from her face, gently. "Ain't no one gunna take ya away from me. Not even Spot Conlan."

"Dat goes double fer me," Page added from the doorway. "I don't even know what's goin' on but I ain't lettin' ya leave heah hurt."

"Spot Conlan is aftah her," Marker explained.

Page let out a low whistle. "Damn goil ya always were gettin' inta trouble. 'Ah well what's life wid out a little excitement?'" he asked, using one of her patronized phrases.

"But…I can't have you guys fightin' me own battles," she stated.

"Shoah ya can. Yer not doin' so good alone," Page pointed out. "Now sit back an' let us take care a ya. Ya don't always got ta be so damn brave all da time."

Marker sighed in relief that Page had taken over, since hadn't really known what to do. 

"All right, all right Page. I'll be good, I promise," Tunes said relaxing. '_Thank God me story worked. It woulda been so bad if dey were jest like 'eh go head an' leave New Yawk'. Da goils didn't have ta be so rough on me doh. It actually kinda hurts!'  
_

------Black Rose----

Black Rose walked into the Bronx Lodging House in a similar condition to Tunes. The girls had also beat her up pretty bad, but she was willing to sacrifice for the plan. Things had gone too far to let a small thing like this stop her, and it looked a lot worse than it felt.

She limped, even though they hadn't hurt her leg, to Patrick's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"Patrick…it's me…open up…" she told him.

"Hey der," he said swinging open the door. She fell forward when the door opened and Patrick caught her just before she hit the ground. 

Looking at her he said, "Jesus Christ what happened to ya?!"

Black Rose gave him the story similar to Tunes'.

"So da oddah goils are as woiked ovah as ya?" he asked.

"Yeah dey are," she told him. 

"Wheah did dey go?"

"Uhh…I dunno wheah some a dem went. I know dat Jess went ta Queens, she's good friends wid Gloves ovah der an' some a da oddah boys an' den Tunes went ta Harlem since she an' Markah have been tageddah fer a little while now," she told him.

"Ya got some important friends der," Patrick commented. "Do all yer friends date newsie leadahs?"

'_Damnit he jest had ta comment on dat…ah well it ain't like it's a crime ta date newsie leadahs.' _ "Actually…now dat ya mention it, it is kinda weird," she commented with a puzzled look.

"Ya all jest must have somethin' special," Patick said, smiling. "Well, maybe I'll have ta take a trip ta Queens an' Harlem…do ya think ya would be up ta a trip tomarrah?"

"No, look Patrick ya ain't gunna do anythin'. It ain't faih dat ya have ta fight me. I ain't gunna waltz back inta yer life aftah two months an' make ya deal wid all me problems," she protested.

"Well, I offered, ya ain't makin' me an' Spot Conlan ain't got no right ta do dat. He's gettin' too powah crazy fer his own good an' I think dat Queens an' Harlem would agree wid me," he told her.

"All right, if yer shoah," she gave in. "Thanks, Patrick. I don't know if I'se told ya dis but I'se really glad dat I came back. Da only thing dat I regret is losing dose 2 months."

Patrick smiled at her and slid down to lay down beside her. Black Rose scooted closer to him, as if searching for his strength. Patrick, taking this as one of her first signs of vulnerability since their 'fight' her first day back, put his arm over her protectively and toyed with her hair.

------Jess-----

Jess spotted Rum on the street and made eye contact before collapsing on the ground. He sped to her side immediately. "What happened?" he asked, frantic.

"Can ya get me ta da logdin' house?" she gasped, as if in a lot of pain.

"Shoah, shoah jest hold on Jess," he said, scooping her up in his arms and walking towards the Lodging House. 

At the Lodging House he shifted her so he could twist the door to Glove's door and kicked it open. He walked in and set Jess on the bed carefully.

"What's goin' on?!" Gloves asked, jumping up from the side of the room.

Rum looked over and saw Gloves, but he wasn't alone. Right beside him was Bridgette.

"Maybe I should ask da same thing! I thought da…damnit Gloves," Rum said glaring angrily. He loved Jess like a sister and didn't want her to be hurt.

"Look dis ain't…jest tell me what happened," Gloves demanded.

Jess, "gaining consciousness", looked over and saw what was going on. "Oh my gawd! Oh my gawd! I jest…I can't believe dat dis is happenin'…I jest…I…" she said, in complete shock. '_Fuck dis! What da hell do I do now…Well…no mattah what he prolly doesn't want people hurtin' me…an' Rum wouldn't neithah…It will prolly be okay. Guilt works wondahs. And at lead now I don't gotta feel guilty 'bout usin' him…good thing I ain't nevah actually stahted datin' him doh, da joik!  
_  
"Look, Jess, calm down an' explain who did dis ta ya," Gloves commanded.

"Don't you dare tell me what ta do. I'se…I'se…I jest gotta get outta heah!" she said, sitting up and trying to stand up. She 'fell to the ground' gasping from the 'pain'. 

Rum and Gloves both rushed to her side. Rum, glaring at Gloves, pushed him out of the way and helped her up. "C'mon Jess, I'll take ya ta da bunk room an' take care a ya, all right?"

"Yeah…I dunno…maybe I should get outta heah," Jess said. "I can't stay heah long anyways." 

"What are ya talkin' 'bout dat ya can't stay heah?" Rum asked.

"I jest…I got inta some trouble an' I can't stay heah," she told him, starting towards the door.

"Stop right der," Gloves said. "Ya might not be happy wid me right now but I'se still da leadah heah an' I damn well desoive ta know what da hell is goin' on in me own Lodgin' House."

Rum and Jess both stopped and turned around. "What da hell do ya want me ta fuckin' do. Tell ya everythin'? I can't even fuckin' trust ya alone fer one night let alone tell ya me problems. I told ya me feelins an' look wheah dat got me," Jess told him, glaring.

"Damn it Jess ya don't even know what is goin' on! Did ya even bothah askin' me? Ya don't even know if Bridgette jest stopped by ta pick somethin' up or soemthin'!" Gloves told her, getting exasperated.

"I don't have da energy fer dis. I jest want ta fuckin' lay down an ferget dis all a it," she spat at him, walking back towards the door. 

Gloves started to follow her, to pump her for more information but Rum stopped him. "Look, Gloves, I don't interfere dat much but I'se puttin' me foot down. Ya were wrong, an' ya know it. Now leave her alone," he told Gloves, standing in front of the door.

"Fine, but you go talk ta her an' figuah out what is goin' on an' I expect ya ta tell me," he told him.

"All right, fine, whatevah," he said walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around, "I know it ain't me place ta say dis since yer da leadah but we was friends befoah ya were leadah so I'se gunna say it anyways. I can't believe ya did dis an' if I didn't know ya bettah I would say dat ya were da biggest joik in da world. An' if I didn't know dat ya were da leadah an' dat ya could prolly kick me ass I would soak ya right now. Ya shouldn't a played wid her like dat, not when ya knew dat ya were da foist person she was serious 'bout."

"Look, can we jest talk 'bout dis latah? I can't deal wid dis now," Gloves stated with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Yeah, shoah, whatevah you say" Rum said walking out into the bunkroom and finding Jess on his bed. 

"Hey, ya okay?" he questioned, sitting beside her.

"Don't I look okay?" she teased, giving him a weak smile.

"Actually, ya look like shit ta tell ya da truth," he commented.

"Who asked you?" she joked.

"So, are ya gunna tell me what da hell happened ta ya?" he asked. "We do need ta know who did dis ta ya so dat we know who ta go soak."

"Yer not gunna be so anxious ta soak dem once ya find out who dey are," she informed him. 

"Why's dat? It wasn't one a da boys dat live heah was it?"

"No, no nothin' like dat. It's…well it's Spot. Spot an' his boys actually. Dey jumped me an' da goils an'…well dat's pretty much it," she told him. Then she related the entire story of that night to him.

Rum shook his head at her disbelievingly. "Dat figuahs. Ya nevah do anythin' small do ya?"

"It's a habit dat I got," she agreed, smiling. "Look, I don't expect anyone heah ta do anythin' bout it. Dis is my problem an' I'se gunna deal wid it meself. I can take care a meself."

"Yeah, 'cause dat worked out so well last time," he pointed out, sarcastically.

"I'd raddah face Spot an' his boys den stay heah wid him," she stated, nodding her head towards Glove's door. "Dat hurts a lot moah den what Spot did."

"Well, ya really don't know what dey was doin'. It could be nothin'"

"Ya know it wasn't, doh," she commented, giving him a wry smile. "Things are always somethin' wid him an' goils. I jest shoulda known bettah den ta tell him me feelins aftah all dis time. Jest…I don't know…Look maybe ya should go tell Gloves all dis I know dat yer supposed ta."

Gloves smirked at her. "All right, I'll be right back. Jest know dat yer prolly gunna have ta talk ta him 'bout dis."

"Fine, whatevah. I guess he's got a right ta know even if he is scum."

Rum returned with Gloves a few minutes later. "So yer friends are wid da leadahs a Queens an' Harlem?" he inquired, not wasting any time with small talk.

"Yeah," she told him. 

"All right. I'se gunna invite dem ovah wid da leadahs fer tomarrah if ya think dat yer friends will be able ta walk," he told her.

"Dey can," she informed him, shortly.

"All right den. Look…Jess…I jest wanted ta say dat.." he started, awkwardly.

"I'se really kinda tired. I think dat I'se gunna try ta sleep some a dis off," she declared abruptly and turned away from him.

"All right…" he said, giving up and walking off.

---------Bitter and Wish--------

Early in the morning the girls stumbled into the Brooklyn Lodging House, bruised and bleeding. They stumbled up the stairs, trying to mask their pain. They ignored the other boy's comments of pity and offers of help.

They walked into Spot's daily morning "meeting" and almost fell over. The meeting was greatly disturbed by their arrival.

Spot and Cards hurried over to their girls. Spot helped Bitter over to her bunk, despite her avid protests that she could do it alone. Cards picked Wish up and placed her on her bed without her fighting it at all. 

"What happened?" Spot asked Bitter.

"Jest a little trouble last night. Nothin' dat we couldn't handle," she told him.

"Oh yeah, ya handled it great," he commented, sarcastically. "Wish, how 'bout you jest tell me what happened," he asked, turning to Wish.

"Some a da boys from Queens jumped us. I guess Jess is still mad 'bout dat night or somethin' an' figuahed dey could get back at ya by attackin' us. I thought dey were done messin' wid us all aftah Tick left but appahently not. Dey got Tinkah, too but she went back ta Mahattan. I guess Jack could giver her da kinda comfertin' dat she was lookin' fer," she explained. "Dey told us dat dey were banded wid da boys in da Bronx an' Harlem an' dat dey are comin' aftah Brooklyn 'cause dey're mad."

"See, why couldn't ya have jest said dat, Bittah?" Spot demanded.

"What would be da fun in dat?" she quipped.

Spot rolled his eyes. "Well, boys we bettah get ta work. I want ta know if Harlem, da Bronx an' Queens get tageddah. Send a couple a boys ovah der," he said to a red haired boy in the group. The boy nodded and he hurried off. Then, looking at Cards, he said, "We bettah get ovah ta Manhattan an' figuah out what were gunna do 'bout all dis," he decided. "If dey want ta meddle in Brooklyn affairs den dey'se gunna get more den dey bargained fer."

"All right," Cards agreed and they hurried on their way to Manhattan, after saying good bye to Wish and Bitter


	6. Chapter 6

------Tinker------

Tinker ran into Mush as he was leaving the Lodging House. "Hey Mush. I sweah if ya make any sorta joke right now I'll soak ya," she told him quickly.

Mush took in her beaten appearance and quickly lost his jocular attitude. "Don't worry, Tinkah. C'mon lets get ya upstaihs, all right? Jack's still up der," he told her.

"All right, thanks Mush."

Tinker used Mush as support and the two made their way upstairs, just as Jack was coming down. "What da hell?" Jack asked, seeing Tinker.

Tinker gave an explaination similar to Wish's as Jack and Mush helped her into her bed.

"It's all right Tinkah. Don't worry 'bout nothin'. I'se not gunna let anyone hurt ya no moah," Jack promised her. "I'se gunna go see Spot 'bout dis rigth away," he told her.

"Don't bothah," came a voice from the doorway. "I'se right heah."

"Good, I'se glad yer heah. Hey Cards. Did ya both heah what she jest said?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, an' we got da story from Wish an' Bittah, too. So what are we gunna do 'bout it?" Spot asked.

"Well, its obvious. We got ta soak dem," Jack said.

"I guess dat's true. I got word dat Queens, Harlem an' da Bronx leadahs are all meetin' taday at Queens. So, what are we gunna do? Jest name a time an' place an' have da biggest newsie fight dis town has evah seen?" Cards asked.

"I'se all fer it. It ain't like we'se da ones dat are startin' dis fight. Dey're da ones dat are stupid enough ta think dat dey can beat Brooklyn an' Manhattan. Dey'se da ones dat are antaganzin' us," Spot pointed out. "You'd think dey woulda realized not ta mess wid us aftah what happened last time."

"Yeah, Spot's right. We'll send one a me boys ovah der right now ta give dem da time an' place. What time an' place should it be?" Jack queried.

"Well…what if we say tomorrah at 3 so we can sell papes. An' remembah dat secluded part a Central Park? Der wont be any bulls der, den," Spot suggested.

"Good idea. I'll go get someone ta take da message. Dey's gunna be sorry dey evah laid a hand on Tinkah, Wish or Bittah," Jack declared.

------At the Queens Lodging House----

"It's nice a ya all ta come," Gloves said. "So, I guess dat you'se all heard da story from youh goils?"

"I got it already," Marker agreed. Patrick nodded to show that he had also heard it.

"So what are we gunna do 'bout it?" Gloves asked. "We cant jest let Spot get away wid dis. He cant jest go 'round beatin' goils up fer bein' friends wid his ex goilfriend."

"I say we all take dem on. C'mon da Bronx, Queens, an' Harlem can take on Brooklyn an' prolly Manhattan," Patrick said. "If we work tageddah we can teach Spot a lesson 'bout how ya treat people."

"I think dat he's right," Marker decided. "I can't jest let dis go. Tunes was supposed ta be undah me protection an' he jest ignored dat."

"All right. So, what do we do?" Gloves asked. "Are we gunna have all our boys in da fight?"

"I don't think I could leave me boys out," Marker said. "Dey all are as willin' ta fight fer her as I am."

Just then a new boy walked in and whispered something to Gloves. Gloves nodded and said, "Bring him in heah."

A few minute later he brought in another boy. "Dis is da guy from Manhattan," he told Gloves. Gloves nodded an the boy disappeared leaving the Manhattanian alone with the three boys.

"So, what's yer message?" Gloves asked.

"I'se supposed ta tell da leadahs a da Bronx, Queens an' Harlem dat Spot an' Jack say deys angry an' are ready fer a fight. Dey say at 3 in Central Park an' ta bring yer boys or yer gunna be grossly outnumbahed."

"All right, tell him dat we'll be der," Gloves confirmed. 

The boy nodded and walked out of the room and towards Manhattan.

"If dey want a fight den dey'll get one," Gloves avowed, looking very determined.

-----Girls in the Queens Lodging House-----

"Can anyone in hear us in heah?" Tunes questioned, looking around the room.

"Nah, no one is around," Jess told her.

"So, how did things go wid you goils, den?" Tunes inquired.

"Not so good fer me. I came in an' Gloves was in heah wid his old goil friend. I shoah hope I ain't losin' it," Jess joked. 

"Bettah den how it went fer Bittah," Black Rose joked. "It's kinda harsh findin' out dat he cheated on her wid Molly."

"It's kinda harsh findin' out Molly has been lyin' ta us all dis time," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah…ya start ta wondah who else she's sleept wid an' what else she lies 'bout," Tunes pointed.

"Oh, c'mon, it ain't like she's dis really horrible, secretive person. So she had a secret we all got our own skeletons in out closets," Black Rose pointed out. 

"Yeah, dat's true…" Tunes agreed.

"Well, no mattah what, she was good fer somethin'. Her plan is workin' out perfect," Jess decided. "Tamarrah da boys are gunna get da surprise a der lives."

The girls laughed and looked anxious for the following day.

-----Molly----

"Hey boys," Molly greeted Cards, Spot, and Jack. "What can I get ya?"

"Jest three beers," Jack ordered. "We ain't heah fer drinks we'se here fer infermation."

"Information? On what?" Molly asked, busying herself with getting the drinks.

"We know dat yer prolly jest as informed on newsie activities as we are…even more so prolly…so we want ta know what's goin' on wid da Bronx, Harlem, an' Queens."

Molly handed them the beer. "I'm sorry I don't know what yer talkin' bout," she told them.

"Don't give us dat crap. Ya know what's happenin'. Jest tell us so we can get da fuck outta heah," Spot demanded, glaring. He was still upset for what she had done earlier, and hadn't even wanted to come.

"Well, I would tell ya anythin' I knew but I don't. You boys should talk ta Jess an' Black Rose an' Tunes. Dey live der now," she offered them.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," Cards commented. "Dey'r helpin make da trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" Molly questioned, looking very interested.

"Why don't you go ask Jess an' Black Rose an' Tunes?" Spot countered.

"Well, I would but dey wont talk to me aftah someone had dem beat up in a jealous rage," she informed him. "I haven't talked ta dem fer a few days now."

"C'mon, lets go. I don't think she knows anythin'," Spot decided.

"All right. Hey, Molly if yer lookin' fer a fight tomorrah stop by. We could use ya," Jack told her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Molly promised. "Maybe I'll stop by an' nurse ya all back ta health," she joked.

"Da only people dat will need nursin' is dose joikes dat hurt Wish an' Bittah," Cards stated.

Molly rolled her eyes. She patted Cards on the head, "You keep sayin' dat," she teased. "Jest don't drink befoah da fight."

"Ya bettah not be alludin' ta what I think yer alludin' ta 'cause dat don't count. I was holdin' back 'cause ya were a goil," he told her. 

"Shoah ya were, Cards. No, really I believe you!" she joked.

Cards glared at her for a few minutes before laughing. "Fine, I'll jest let ya think yer a good fightah. Maybe den I'll get some a what Spot an' JB get."

Spot glared even more right then. "All right, dat's it I'se leavin' now. I'm gunna get back ta Bittah," he stated, looking straight at Molly.

"See ya Spot!" Molly called out cheerfully and waved.

Spot looked ready enough to shoot fire out his mouth but just turned and left. Cards and Jack said their goodbyes and left quickly. Molly contained her laughter until they were down the street then busted out laughing, startling some of the customers.

'_Tomorrow is gunna be one a da funniest days a me life_.'

------Central Park at 3:00 P.M.------

The groups all assembled in Central Park at exactly 3. The Bronx, Queens and Harlem stood intermixed, with the leaders and Jess, Tunes, and Black Rose in the front. Brooklyn and Manhattan stood together with Spot, Jack, Cards, Wish, Bitter and Tinker in the lead. For a few minutes there was an uneasy silence where there was no fighting, no one wanting to be the initiator. Suddenly, without warning, there was a stone flung from a slingshot from the Brooklyn/Manhattan side. No one knew who was responsible for the shot and no one really wondered. The shot was enough to commence the fight

The two groups ran at each other full force, everyone searching for someone to fight with. As soon as the real fighting began Tinker, Jess, Black Rose, Tunes, Wish, and Bitter all removed themselves inconspicuously from the fight and headed to a hidden place in the trees where they could watch. 

They had to laugh when they saw Hades, the quick tempered girl that they suspected had shot the first stone, jump on top of Mush. Mush looked frightened as hell when he was landed on, knowing Hades reputation. But soon relaxed when she smirked mischievously and started kissing him. They, too, had soon disappeared from the fight soon.

"Wow, we shoulda enlisted her in our little plan," Molly commented, walking up. "Dis is workin' out pretty well. Think Conlan is learnin' his lesson?"

Everyone greeted Molly. "I think dat Conlan is learnin' his lesson quite well," Black Rose commented, pointing out Spot trying to fight off Marker, Patrick and Gloves at the same time. It wasn't an easy task since all three were excellent fighters, being that they were all leaders.

"Jesus Christ der gunna kill him!" Molly exclaimed, seeing what was happening. "He might be a goof fightah but he wont be able ta deal wid all three a dem!"

"What da hell do you care? What does it even mattah?" Bitter asked.

"I thought da point a dis was ta teach him a lesson not ta kill him. 'Sides how is he gunna learn da lesson if he's fuckin' dead?" Molly pointed out, upset.

"Hey, it ain't our problem if he can't handle his lesson," Black Rose stated, shrugging it off.

"I'se gunna help him. I ain't gunna be responsible fer one a me friends death," Molly declared starting to walk forward.

"No, yer not," Bitter insisted, standing in front of her.

"An' yer gunna stop me?" Molly asked, laughing. "I doubt it."

"Ya've had a soakin' comin' ta ya since ya slept wid him," Bitter responded.

The other girls subconsciously backed away from the two girls, figuring they had to deal with this problem on their own.

"Bittah, jest back off. Der ain't now way dat I'se gunna fight ya," Molly stated, trying to continue her walk over to Spot.

Bitter swung her arm back to hit her. Molly ducked out of the way quickly. "Jest back fa fuck off!" she yelled.

Bitter launched at her again, landing a right hook squarely across her jaw. Molly rubbed her jaw for a moment before returning the assailment with one of her own.

Bitter took the hit and responded. Molly agiley avoided her fists and slugged her as hard as she could in the stomach. Bitter's hands immediately went to her stomach. 

"I'm want ta go ovah der, now," Molly said, putting her hand to her face and running her hand over the sore part where Bitter had hurt her. "An' no one is gunna is guna stop me from doin' what I want," she stated, walking toward the fight while Bitter was still too winded to respond.

She then did hurry over to Spot who was almost to the point of falling over, due to the three boy's constant blows. He tried to shield himself and return the assailment but was getting tired and couldn't continue much longer.

Just as Spot started to drop to his knees in surrender he felt a pair of hands grab his arms and pull him up straight.

"C'mon Spot, yer not gunna give up yet are ya? I happen ta know dat stamina is one a yer strong points," came a joking voice.

"Molly? What are you doin' heah?" he asked, confused.

"Well, I heard der was gunna be a good fight an' thougth I'd stop be. Ya know…bein' dat I know ya cant take care a yerself an' all," she said. "I noticed some boys were givin' ya some trouble an' thought I'd make me rude behavior from befoah up ta ya."

"Trouble? I don't know what yer talkin' bout," he said, regaining his confidence and cocky attitude.

"Oh…well den even if ya aren't in trouble ya wouldn't mind me kickin' dese boys asses would ya? I really want to…" she persuaded, knowing that she had to word her response carefully so his pride didn't get in the way.

"Well, when ya put it like dat shoah ya can have a turn," he told her.

The other boys, who were just looking confused up to this point, started laughing. "Yer gunna kick our asses?" they asked.

"Ya don't think dat I can?" Molly inquired, looking hurt.

"Molly, we'se been ta yer bar. If ya could kick peoples asses we woulda seen it by now wid all da guys in der dat ya look like ya wanna kill," Gloves commented. 

"''Cause I wouldn't get fired if I did dat…" Molly responded, rolling her eyes. "'Sides I don't have ta kick yer asses."

"Yeah? An' why is dat?" Marker asked.

"'Cause yer gunna stop dis fight right now," she decided.

"Da fight ain't gunna stop 'til Spot Conlan pays fer what he did," Gloves told her.

"Look, I promise ya all, stop dis fight an' ya'll be glad dat ya did," Molly told them all. "'Sides why da hell are all yer boys an' goils fightin' jest cause yer goilfriends got hoit? Yer goilfriends of a week!"

"How do ya know we'll be glad?" Patrick asked, intrigued.

"'Cause once I tell ya what I know yer gunna wish dat ya nevah had dis fight in da foist place," Molly told them. "C'mon call off yer boys, call a truce," Molly pushed. "Ya know dat if ya don't like what I say ya can always reschedule yer little play date."

The boys all looked each other over carefully, no one wanting to be the first to surrender.

"Damnit, Spot jest say it so da oddahs will," Molly de,amded.

"Fine, fine. I'll agree ta dis," Spot agreed.

The other boys nodded. They soon found Jack and stopped the fight. They all headed over to Molly's apartment, which was now empty since Soul had gone to the brawl to fight against Brooklyn.

-----Boys and Molly in Apartment----

"All right, Molly. What is it dat we would be so happy ta heah 'bout?" Spot inquired. The boys were all gathered around her living room, looking at each other uneasily.

"Well, can I jest foist say dat you boys are prolly da stupidest boys I'se evah dealt wid evah?" Molly started.

The boys all looked angrily at her. "Dis is why we stopped da fight? Ta have a whore insult us?" Gloves angrily questioned.

"Hey, be nice or I wont tell ya why yer stupid," Molly insisted.

"Don't ya have enough boys bein' nice ta ya?" he retorted.

"Funny…I have to many guys bein' nice ta me an' yer nice ta too many goils. Yeah, I hoid 'bout you an' Jess an' what ya did ta her," Molly taunted, smirking.

Gloves glared at her. "All right ya got 'bout five seconds befoah I walk outta heah," he told her. "I don' t have ta put up wid dis."

"My aren't we touchy?" she commented, smirking. "Look, I jest wanted ta tell ya dat uhh…well I don't know exactly how ta say dis but yeah da goils tricked ya all. Da whole thing was jest a plan ta teach ole Spot heah a lesson," she informed them all, taking more pleasure out of the situation then she should have.

"Teach me a lesson?" Spot queried, looking confused.

"Dat's right. Dey were pretty pissed off aftah dat fight an' decided ta teach ya all a lesson. An' so dey decided ta jest seduce all a ya guys…which dey did very skillfully might I add…an' turn ya against each oddah," she told them. "An' if der plan worked Spot would be pretty badly hurt...well or dead. Dey jest didn't plan on me interruptin' der little plans."

"Wait…why didn't ya tell me dis befoah now?" Spot grilled standing up angrily. "I even asked ya! I want ta know da truth rigth now, Molly," he commanded grabbing her arm and looking straight into her eyes. "Were ya in on dis? No jokes or nothin'. Yes or no, were ya in on it?"

Molly looked uneasy. "I guess I kinda was…well I knew dey were plannin' somethin' but I sweah I didn't think it would go dis far an' den in da park I saw what was goin' on an' I had ta stop it."

"Jesus Christ Molly. You'se gone way too far now," he told her clenching his hand into a fist. "I really ain't gunna let ya get away wid dis."

"Hey, Spot, back off," Jack intervened. "She's ain't da one dat did dis. 'Sides if I remembah correctly she jest stopped dese boys from killin' ya."

"Look, Spot, I'm sorry. It's jest…well at foist I thought dat ya kinda needed da lesson but den…well I jest couldn't let it go any farther an' I tried ta tell ya…but den I couldn't," she told him. 

"Why da hell should I believe ya?" Spot asked, glaring at her.

"Why da hell would I lie now?" she asked.

Spot thought about it for a moment before releasing his grip on her arm. "All right. So why are ya tellin' us all dis now?" he inquired, still fuming.

"'Cause I think what dey's doin' is wrong an' I thought dat ya desoived ta know what happened," she told him. "What are ya gunna do ta da goils doh?" she inquired, looking a little worried.

"Dey's shoah as hell gunna pay De'll learn a lesson a der own," Patrick stated, appearing very hurt.

"Well, ya can't jest go beat dem up or somethin'!" Molly told them. 

"An' why is dat?" Gloves asked.

"What would be da fun in dat? I thought ya said ya wanted ta teach dem a lesson, not get yer pitiful little revenge," Molly told them, smiling evily.

"Whatevah," Spot said. "So ya got a plan?"

"I might have a plan…it would take a lot of work doh…an' plannin'."

"I like dis. Strategical plannin' fer der "lesson"," Marker said, grinning evily.

"All right den…let's get started," Molly decided, smiling evilly.

'_Dese people are jest way too easily ta play wid…Molly thought, thinking up her newest plan. Well…a goils gotta have a hobby…'  
_  
The End


End file.
